Home Alone Tonight
by Sarrabr4
Summary: Based off a song by Luke Bryan feauturing Karen Fairchild called Home Alone Tonight.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my imagination.

 **Warning:** There's a small part in the middle that is M rated so if that is not your thing, you can skip it.

 **a/n:** Alright so this idea for a one shot came from a friend on Twitter (Thanks Whitney :)) who sent me a video of a song by Luke Bryan feauturing Karen Fairchild called Home Alone Tonight. It's a bit OC in the sense that you will see characters from Fire BUT they will not all be connected the way that we know them on the show so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Matt busied himself in his kitchen a morning after a particularly long and strenuous shift, his stomach asking for nothing more than some food. His fridge had been empty for several days now, either because he was on shift or in no mood to visit the market except to buy some beer, delivery service doing the job. The past week had been hard on him, Hallie having left him for someone else. He always thought that she was it for him, that they would make a future together, get married and have kids but that wasn't what she had in mind even though they had been together for many years. After food was no longer an issue, he climbed up the stairs of the house they had picked out together and headed for a much needed hot shower to make the tension of the last 24 hours disappear before taking in a few hours of much needed rest.

* * *

Gabby packed her things up in the locker room of firehouse 105, her partner Sylvie Brett next to her, doing the same.

"Come on Dawson, you need to start going out, meeting new guys."

"I don't know Brett, it hasn't been all that long."

"Just long enough for him to be flaunting a new girl right under your nose. You can't let him win."

"You're right." She was determined not to let her break-up with Peter Mills get in her way anymore.

"That's the spirit." Brett grinned. "I'll pick you up at nine and you better look HOT." Gabby only chuckled. They grabbed their things and walked by first watch and left seperately to get a few hours of rest before going out later in the evening. She made it inside her building and went inside her appartment on the first floor where she dropped her bags next to the door and went directly to her room, her body shutting down as soon as it hit the bed.

When she woke up, the sun had already set and the blinking red numbers read 7:00. She ran her fingers through her hair and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before she got up to shower. She let the warm water wash over the tension in her muscles from lifting victimes all day on shift. She walked to her room with a towel around her body, not quite sure what she'd be wearing tonight. In the spirit of getting back out there and wanting to have some fun, she wore her hottest, black, lace number under a pair of black leather pants with a cobalt blue top, a zipper closing it on the back, a pair of black peep toe booties and a smokey eye to finish off her look. She was staring at herself in her full length mirror when the doorbell pulled her out of her thoughts. She opened the door to find Brett there, a bottle of red wine in hand.

"I figured that we could get an early start since the bar is right around the corner." Gabby moved over to let her in.

"We're going at Molly's?" Gabby almost gasped.

"Yeah, why not?"

"I'm really not in the mood to run into Peter tonight." She sighed.

"I know from a pretty reliable source that Peter is nowhere near Molly's tonight so relax and just enjoy this evening." Brett grabbed two wine glasses out of Gabby's cupboard and filled them up, Gabby clinking her glass with Sylvie's, both girls with a smile on their lips.

The bottle got emptied out quickly and by then, it was time to head out. "You look hot by the way." Gabby gave Brett an eyebrow wag and pulled her closer as they walked over to Molly's bar.

"Trust me, the boys will be all over you." Brett laughed, opening the door of the bar for Gabby to walk in first. She surveyed the place that wasn't full yet since it was still early. A few girls were already dancing at the very end of the bar and they made their way to the bar for some shots. The bar was filled with people waiting for some drinks so Gabby and Sylvie simply waited their turn until a young, russian looking guy came their way with a smile.

"What can I get you beautiful ladies?" The girls giggled from their already intoxicated state.

"Four Tequila shots." Gabby called.

"Coming right up." He turned around to go get the tequila bottle and four shot glasses.

"He's kind of cute." Brett noticed.

"Why don't you make a move? Neither one of us has to go home alone tonight." Brett acknowledged and smiled as the guy came back with their order.

"Here you go ladies." He poured the glasses as Sylvie gave him some money.

"Why don't you take one with us? On me." Sylvie smiled. "I'm Sylvie by the way." She said casually.

"I'm Brian." He took a fifth shot and poured the tequila for himself and smiled at Sylvie.

"To new beginnings." Sylvie simply toasted.

"To new beginnings." Gabby and Brian said before downing the shots. As soon as the shots were all back on the bar, a new song came on and Brett squealed.

"Oh my God I LOVE this song." She screamed over the sound of the bar that had gotten quickly fuller. "Come on, let's go dance." She pulled a laughing Gabby and they headed towards the dance floor.

* * *

Kelly grabbed some beer at the corner store close to Matt's place and headed to his house, hell bent on taking Matt out to get drunk and have some un-atached fun. When Matt answered the front door, he looked a little bit of a mess. He was wearing sweatpants and a CFD t-shirt, his bed head still there even though he'd woken up a little while ago.

"You smell like ass." He joked.

"Hey, I showered."

"That I know, but your living room hasn't." He looked around inside the house to find some empty opened bottles of beer and some old pizza cartons. "Alright Matt. You can't live like that. You need to go get changed right now and we are going for a boys night at Molly's."

"Kelly, I'm really not in the mood to bump into Hallie tonight. It's actually the last thing I want to happen tonight." He sighed. He knew his friend meant well but he wasn't really up to the task.

"I know that she's anywhere but at Molly's and we are going over there, getting drunk and we are finding you someone to bring back home with you.

"You know I'm not like that Sev." He protested but Kelly would have nothing of it.

"Well maybe you ought to be. Now come on, chop, chop, go get some real clothes on so we can leave already." He watched as Matt reluctantly turned around to go change, Kelly taking a few minutes to clean the living room up so it would be presentable if a girl came in.

Matt went up the stairs to his place, not really in the mood for going anywhere but maybe Kelly was right. Maybe it was time for him to change things up and hook up with someone to take his mind of the pain he felt in his heart. He decided on a pair of jeans and black button down. He washed his teeth and ran a hand through his hair, judging it presentable enough before he went to join Kelly in the living room where he was waiting for him with an uncapped beer bottle and a smile on his face.

"Here's to new beginnings." He raised his bottle and Matt did the same.

"To new beginnings I guess." He put his bottle to Kelly's before taking a sip of it, letting the alcohol make its way down his throat. They drank two more beers before they left, Molly's not being too far from there. Once they got there, they surveyed the bar that was already full, opting to go see Otis at the bar for some more beers.

"Hey Otis!" Kelly yelled from the other end of the bar, seeing that he wasn't coming to see them, his eyes fixed on something or someone. "Looks like someone has his attention.

"Hey Otis!" Matt tried this time, hoping for their friend to notice them this time, Otis snapping back to reality, coming over to take their order.

"What can I get for you lieutenant?"

"Two beers."

"Coming right up." He turned around to grab two bottles, uncapping them as his eyes stared back to the same place he had been a few moments ago.

"Who's the girl Otis?"

"Huh, what girl lieutenant?" He put the beers in front of them and gave them his full attention.

"You have been staring at something and only a girl can grab a man's attention like that so I'll ask again, who's the girl?" Matt smiled as Kelly laughed it off. Otis pointed into the bar with a smile.

"Her name is Sylvie."

"Who's that girl she's with?" Matt had looked in the direction Otis had pointed, seeing the blonde girl he was talking about but having only eyes on the girl she was dancing with.

"I don't know, she didn't mention it."

"Too busy oggling at Sylvie Otis?" Kelly chuckled, clearly finding all of this amusing.

"Something like that." He admitted, tapping on the bar before going to serve some more people. Matt had kept his eyes on the girl that was accompanying Sylvie, not being able to keep his eyes away. She had mocha skin, leather pants molding to her in all the right places and her blue shirt, a stark contrast against her darker skin.

"Looks like I won't have to play matchmaker after all." Kelly looked where Matt was staring, seeing what he saw in her.

"I don't know Kelly." He took a pull on his beer, his eyes still on the girl.

"The night isn't over yet. I won't be the only one going home with someone tonight." He chuckled, ignoring Matt's protests as his eyes were still glued to the girl in question. Kelly looked back at the his beer, a smirk on his face, just waiting to see how the evening would go.

Matt eventually averted his eyes from his mystery woman as she dissapeared into the crowd and started up a conversation with Kelly and Cruz that he hadn't even seen arrive next to him.

"Hey Otis. Earth to Otis." Cruz laughed.

"He's totally whipped." Kelly downed the rest of his beer.

"What do we have to do to have some service around here?" Cruz countered, finally gaining Otis's attention, who had lost sight of Sylvie.

"What can I get for you Cruz." He was slightly annoyed at his friends right now.

"I'll have a beer Otis." He smiked.

"I'll have one too." Casey tipped his bottle to signal that he was almost empty.

"Coming right up lieutenant." He gave Casey his beer and completely ignored Cruz and went back to serving customers.

"Oh my god. That was fun so fun." Gabby was pulled by Sylvie towards the bar. Sylvie was already drunk from dowing shots while on the dance floor and she was very giggly, not really paying attention to what she was doing, Gabby bumping into someone.

"I'm so sorry." She looked at the stranger, his blue eyes catching her attention but she smiled at him as he did the same.

"I think your friend is a little drunk."

"Just a little." She laughed as her roommate was being all bouncy next to this guy sitting on a stool. "I'm Gabby Dawson by the way." She didn't know why she was being so forward with a complete stranger in a bar but her insides were telling her that she could trust him

"Matt Casey. So girls night out?"

"Something like that." She looked down slightly but Matt saw it and he knew she was in the same kind of situation as he was so he smiled at her again.

"What are you drinking?" He questionned her as her hands were empty.

"Whiskey."

"I like that. Hey Otis." He yelled over the loud noise of the bar. Otis saw him and made his way to him.

"What's up Lieutenant?"

"A whiskey for Gabby and whatever Sylvie is having. Put it on my tab would ya." He winked at Gabby because of the shocked look on her face. She hadn't even introduced her to him since she had still been trying to get someone's attention to order a drink. "She's made quite the impression on Otis." He clarified.

"Brian right?" He nodded with a chuckle. Otis brought their drinks over and Matt introduced Gabby and Sylvie to Kelly before they all started mingling together. One drink led to another and before they knew it, both Gabby and Matt were on their way to being drunk and they were spending every minute of the evening together. They ordered another shot of whiskey from the table they were not sitting at, Gabby now sitting on Matt's lap. Once their ordered arrived, they knocked their glasses together before downing them. Their eyes met briefly and Gabby blushed lightly from both the heat of the alcohol and the heat Matt was creating inside of her.

"He was stupid to break your heart." He whispered as he leaned into her and gently kissed her. It was sweet and tender but both their hearts were flaming up as the kiss intensified. They kissed for a few minutes before parting, their breathing heavy.

"And she was stupid to let you go." She breathed heavily wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for another kiss.

Kelly looked on from the bar where he was flirting with a red head as Matt and Gabby were kissing in a booth. It had been a great idea to take him out for an evening of fun and he looked like someone who was having just that.

After kissing for a llittle longer, they ordered some more drinks. They were well beyond tipsy and flirty and Gabby had snapped a few pictures of the two of them, her fingers having a mind of their own.

"Give me that." He smiled at her seductively and after a few seconds of hesitation, she handed her phone to him and he took his out, pressing a few buttons and then sent the picture from his phone, with the contact name Peter Mills and the message - We ain't going home alone tonight. Gabby looked at what Matt had done with his phone and blushed heavily before she demanded he give her his own phone with the contact of his ex and she returned the favour.

Gabby left him sunddenly and went to grab Sylvie who was flirtying with Brian and pulled her to the dance floor where they swayed to the music, both too drunk to care what people thought of their sexy movements. Matt made his way back to the bar where Kelly was still sitting with the same redhead and ordered a beer off Otis and looked as Gabby danced seductively with Sylvie.

"God she's hot." He breathed out as Otis gave him his bottle and Kelly laughed.

"That's my boy. Who says you can't have a little bit of fun."

"Thanks for taking me out man."

"My pleasure." He clapped his shoulder and returned to the girl that had his attention.

Gabby returned to the bar moments later, swaying against Matt. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in to him. "How about we get out of here?" He kissed her.

"What do you suggest?" She kissed him back.

"A cab back to my place?"

"Let me just tell Sylvie and we can go." He let her go tell her friend that she was leaving and they left Molly's, Matt's arm around her waist, keeping her close as he hailed a cab to bring them back to his place. They made out the whole way there and Matt gave the cab driver the fair and he kept kissing her, his hands on her waist until they made it to his front door. He pressed her to it, their tongues battling for control. They stared into each other's eyes panting as Matt unlocked his front door and led her inside. He kicked the door closed with his foot and lifted her up, Gabby wrapping her legs around his waist and he went up the stairs and he gently placed her on top of his bed, resuming their kissing.

They parted for a few seconds, Matt looking into Gabby's eyes, looking for any doubts she might be having. Even though they were both intoxicated, it wasn't any reason to stop being the man he was. She smiled and that was all the answer he needed. He kissed her again and ran his hand under her top making her shiver with pleasure. She quickly pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the ground as they kissed again, their bodies ever so close together. He slowly unzipped her top and slipped it down her arms and removed it from her body, leaving her in her bra that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. She flipped them around and straddled him so she could underess him first. She kissed her way down his muscled torso and left light feather kissed along his pant line, where she could see the top of his boxers. She looked up at him with a smirk before her fingers expertly popped the button opened and unzipped them before slowly pulling his pants down, exposing him completely to her. She would be lying if she said that he wasn't totally hot without his clothes on, his firefighter's training keeping him fit. She took his whole length in her mouth, Matt groaning at the surprise but loving every second of it but tonight wasn't about that. He pulled her back up to him and flipped them around so she could be under him so he could remove the only barrier left between them. He pulled her leather pants down and kissed the Inside of her thight before kissing his way back up to her mouth, their tongues battling as their hands held on to any inch of skin they could. Matt slowly entered her and gave her a few moments to get used to him before he started thursting in and out of her at a steady pace. Their bodies were quickly covered in a thin layer of sweat as they made love, their bodies aching for each other, their original problems the farthest thing from their minds. They made love for hours until they fell exhausted in the early morning hours.

"Wow." Both their breathings were heavy as they let the high fall, their legs tangled together.

"That was amazing." She breathed out heavily.

"You were amazing." He pulled her to him and kissed her, not able to get enough of her but after they talked some more, they fell asleep with their bodies intertwined.

The sun filtered through the blinds of Matt's room as they both laid asleep with legs tangled and Matt's arm loosely around Gabby's waist. The sun finally did its work and Matt woke up slowly, his eyelids fluttering open and he laid eyes on the girl that was in his arms. She was facing him and the glow of the sun made her even more beautiful in his eyes. He was now sober and still the feeling he had around her last night was still there. He propped himself on his elbow and simply watched her sleep. It was around noon when she finally stirred awake.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered.

"Morning." Her voice was hoarse from all the drinking and dancing at Molly's.

"How did you sleep?"

"Mmmm." She smiled.

"How about you stay in here and I'll go make some breakfast. Up for anything special?"

"Surprise me." They shared a kiss before he got up, putting some boxers on and making his way down to the kitchen, Gabby hiding her face under the blankets, a pink blush on her cheeks and a smile on her face.

Matt did french toast with some fruit that he had left and got two cups of coffee back up to his room where he found Gabby already sitting up, leaning against the head board.

"French toast, lots of it." He put the tray down and handed her a cup of coffee.

"I'm starving." She laughed. They slowly ate and talked some more, enjoying each other's company.

There was a few minutes of silence before Matt spoke again. "About last night." He started but she cut him off.

"I don't usually leave with a guy on the first night." She blushed putting a bite in her mouth.

"And I'm not that guy either but last night was fun. Maybe we could grab some lunch sometime? See where this could lead us?"

"I think I'd like that." She smiled at him as they finished breakfast. They stayed in bed like that for a little while before Gabby grabbed her clothes to get dressed. She silently padded out of his bathroom where she found the room empty so she ventured downstairs and looked around to find him in the kitchen with snother cup of coffee in his hands.

"Another one?" He raised his cup to Gabby.

"I think I should go, Sylvie must wonder if I'm still alive." She chuckled.

"Well I think that maybe Sylvie had her own fun last night." He laughed remembering how she was flirting with Otis from her spot at the bar.

She thought about it a moment. "Yeah you're right but I really should get going."

"Can I call you later maybe?" He tried. She asked for his phone and entered her information for him. He walked her to his door and she turned around to face him.

"I really enjoyed myself last night." She smiled up at him.

"I did too." He leaned down and gave her a small kiss, one she returned with more intensity. They broke the kiss and both smiled before Matt held the door opened for her and waited for her to be in her car before closing it behind and heading back inside with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **A/n:** Well here it is. I really hope that you liked this one shot and I really hope you guys liked it. Please take a few minutes to leave a review and tell me what you guys thought of it - Sarra


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **a/n: THANK YOU SO MUCH for the amount of reviews the first chapter received. As I explained in the previous chapter, it was meant to be a standalone but so many of you have asked for more that I decided to make this a multi-chapter fic. Hope you guys enjoy this one.**

* * *

Gabby came walking into her apartment with a smile plastered on her face from her evening at Molly's and the amazing night she had spent with Matt in his bed. She quickly showered and changed into something comfortable before she started moving around her place, a pen and paper in her hand to take notes so she could go run her errands for the week since she was due back on shift the following morning. Working at 105 wasn't always easy, especially since her break-up with Peter, having to see him everyday and now that he was now in a new relationship with someone else. She was thankful for Sylvie on ambo to keep her sane since that fateful night when everything crumbled for her.

Gabby had her mind on Matt the whole time she drove to the store. She had a silly smile on her face as she left the store and made her way back to her place. She put everything away and checked her phone for any messages when she stumbled on the picture she had taken of her and Matt kissing while they were completely drunk and that's when she remembered what had happened after that.

"Oh fuck. Damn it. What have we done?" She was cursing under her breath as she fumbled with her phone trying to call Brett. Tomorrow she would have to go back to 105 and face Peter, knowing he had seen it too. Sylvie never answered and Gabby went all but nuts the rest of the day just by thinking how she had to show her face in 105 in a little more than twelve hours.

* * *

After Gabby had left, Matt had his back against his front door and sighed. Last night had been amazing and he hadn't wated it to end but he wasn't sure what their status was. It had started as a one night stand but now he wasn't so sure about that. She wanted something more to happen between them. The proof was the fresh new contact on his phone that simply said Gabby. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and looked at the photo of the two of them kissing and couldn't stop the smile on his face. He busied himself on fixing the kitchen in his house, work moving along faster than he had originally expected.

* * *

Gabby woke up the next morning with aches and pains everywhere from having the worst night's sleep she's had in a long while, her nerves about walking into 105 getting the better of her. She was glad when Brett parked her car next to hers.

"Oh My God I'm so happy to see you." She engulfed Sylvie in a giant hug, almost chocking her to death.

"How'd ou sleep?"

"I barely did. I can't believe we did that." She hooked her arm with Brett's and burried her face in her sleeve.

"Come on Gabs. He's been flaunting her in your face for weeks now, making her come over the house with lunch and stuff. Come on, Matt's hot. You should totally get with him again." She laughed as they walked onto the firehouse driveway.

"I gave him my number."

"You totally have the hots for him."

"And trust me, he's HOT." Gabby giggled as they walked through the door, coming face to face with Mills. "Peter."

"I'll let the two of you talk." Brett left discreatly to get changed so the two exes could talk. There was a few seconds of silence between the two before Peter angrily threw his phone Gabby's way. She was so surprised that she almost dropped it.

"What the hell Dawson?" She looked at the picture that was staring her straight in the eye.

"So what? You can flaunt that girl under my nose just mere weeks after we broke up and I send you a picture of me kissing a guy during a drunken state and you're aloud to throw a fit?" She raised her tone, angry at the behaviour Peter was giving her right now. "You have NO right to yell at me and I don't you SHIT." She yelled at him, throwing his phone back to him.

"That's enough." They turned around at the sound of Lieutenant Welch that was less than impressed at the squabble between ex-lovers. "Either you keep that shit out the door or you can stay home next time. Gabby angrily pushed past Peter with a shoulder shove before she disappeared around the corner and into the changing room to get into her EMT uniform. She headed towards the common room in hopes of at least getting a second coffee when the bell called them in for back-up to firehouse 51. The drive was short but the scene was a total nightmare. All Gabby could see from her spot in the passenger seat were cars, lots of them.

"Damn. Come on, we got work to do." Gabby jumped down from the ambo just as Sylvie parked it next to truck 81. "Where do you need us chief?" Chief Wallace Boden was giving orders to his men as they arrived at his level, their ambo nowhere to be seen.

"Rafferty and Shay are setting up triage over there but we need people helping out Truck and Squad to help get these people out of there. Some are pretty banged up."

"On it chief." Gabby waved at Sylvie to follow her towards where some firefighters were standing. "We're here to help lieutenant." As soon as the man turned around and faced her, their eyes locked and for a short moment, the air around them stood still.

"Where do you need us?" Mills came face to face with the two and he already knew what he had just stepped into. "Where do you need us lieutenant?" He asked again, Matt and Gabby looking at him.

"There's a minivan a few cars over there with a couple and four kids. They look like they're coming back from a hockey tournament and their pinned in pretty badly."

"On it." Mills looked between the two and walked in the direction of the minivan, Molina and Welch already working a car with a passenger bleeding form the forehead.

"Gabby, the girls need some help at the triage. We'll bring you the victims as we get them out and we'll call if we need you guys." He finally said to her.

"Copy that." The girls made their way to where they knew the triage was and proceeded in helping out ambulance 61.

After several hours, all the victime that were in critical condition were on their way to Chicago Med and Firehouse 105 and 51 packed their things and headed back in. In all of the chaos that the accident had created Matt had lost sight of Gabby and they hadn't said a word to each other. He hopped down from his spot at the head of 81 and went straight for his office, slamming the door behind him.

"Hey. What's going on?" Matt didn't have to look to see who was there.

"Not in the mood Severide." He grumbled.

"Too bad. What happened out there?" He hadn'T seen all that much but he had noticed a change in his fellow lieutenant.

"105 was our back-up."

"Doesn't Gabby work there?" They had spent the little part of the morning from shift talking about that night at Molly's, Matt sharing the little professional information he had on Gabby with Kelly and about the picture they had taken while drunk, the picture sent to both their exe's.

"So does her ex too."

"Damn Casey." Kelly laughed, the pieces connecting together in his head.

"So not funny Sev."

"Kind of is. Why don't you just call her?"

"I don't know." He put his head in his hands and sighed.

"She gave you her number didn't she?"

"She put it directly in my phone." Matt's smile returned to his face.

"That means she wants you. Man up Casey and just call her." Kelly shared before leaving Matt to his thoughts. He poured all his concentration on the accident report that was in front of him so he could have some time to think some more about what Kelly had told him. They were called for chow and Matt took his food back with him, not wanting to be teased for his off behaviour by anyone that had seen him leave with Gabby that night. He kept looking at his phone as he ate, debating if he should call her or not and finally it couldn't take it anymore and he simply picked it up to find her number in his contacts and pressed send, listening to it ringing. It rang several times and Matt was about to hang up when it went to voicemail, his face lighting up as he heard her voice. When the message ended, it took a few seconds before he spoke. "Hi Gabby. It's Matt Casey. I was wondering if you wanted to grab some breakfast after shift tomorrow morning? There's this small diner on the corner of Clark and Chestnut that has amazing food so if you're up to it, I'll wait for you there around eight thirty."

He knew it was a long shot to leave a message like that on her phone but he didn't want to put pressure on her so he gave her the option to come or not but he hoped that she would come to meet him there.

* * *

Gabby and Sylvie came back from Chicago Med about an hour later, the firefighter's already eating lunch. She chose to shower first, giving her an extra opportunity to stay away from Mills. She had seen the look in his eyes at the scene when he was between her and Matt, figuring out the turn of events of that evening at Molly's. She really wasn't up to hearing him get angry at her again considering he was the first to find someone new, so quickly after they had broken up. Once she was out of the shower and wrapped in a towel, she heard her phone ding, signaling she had a voicemail waiting for her. She picked it up and listened to it.

 **Hi Gabby. It's Matt Casey. I was wondering if you wanted to grab some breakfast after shift tomorrow morning?** She smiled as she listened to the first part of the message. **There's this small diner on the corner of Clark and Chestnut that has amazing food so if you're up to it, I'll wait for you there around eight thirty.**

Gabby changed into some fresh clothes and was about to answer him when they were called to a domestic violence call. The ride over to the adress was spent talking about the incident at the car crash hours before, Gabby going through all sorts of different emotions.

"But you like him right?" Sylvie briefly looked at her while she drove.

"I do. He was so nice to me, and attentive and not to mention he looks HOT." She grinned as Sylvie laughed candidly, happy to see her friend out of a funk and excited about someone new.

"And what did that message say?" She was curious what Matt had proposed on that voicemail.

"He wants us to meet up for breakfast after shift." Gabby blushed, remembering every word of the voicemail.

"Tell me you're going to go." Before Gabby had a chance to answer Sylvie, they had arrived at their destination, the scene looking rather bad. The man was taken away in handcuffs while Gabby and Sylvie took care of the woman, a large gash on her forehead and a bruise already forming on her cheek from the blow she had suffered. They made the ride to Lakeshore pretty quickly and were back on their way to 105 and a mostly quiet shift, allowing them to get quality hours of sleep that night.

* * *

The rest of shift was pretty busy for 51, going out on calls all afternoon and even one that interrupted their dinner and ran well into the evening. When they came back from the blaze, Matt looked at his phone to see if Gabby had left him a message in reply to the one he had sent her but with no such luck, he headed into a hot shower to clean out all the grime of the last call. He changed into a fresh pair of clothes and headed for his bunk where he slumbed down on his bed, the paperwork would wait just a few hours while he slept. He was just about to pass out when Kelly poked his head in his office, fresh out of the shower himself.

"Has she called you yet?" He wondered, Matt jumping slightly.

"Nothing yet but maybe they had a crazy day."

"Let's hope so. Good night."

"Night." Matt mumbled as Kelly left, his body going down for the count.

He woke up at six, thankfull for the good night's rest and set to do his paperwork so he could be done on time for first watch to roll in to releive them. He checked his watch when he heard the commotion coming from the common room and he quickly packed his dufflebag and left the house, Kelly catching up to him.

"Good luck man."

"I think I'll need it." He nodded and they parted ways, Matt getting into his truck and driving off towards the diner. Once he parked there, he looked around to see if he could spot Gabby but he didn't remember what she was driving so he killed the engine and entered the diner. He gave the little restaurant a quick sweep of the eyes and didn't see her so he grabbed a booth and waited. He ordered a coffee and waited, minutes ticking away. When thirty minutes had gone by and his coffee was refilled, he looked at his watch again and sighed. Obviously she wasn't going to be showeing up.

* * *

 **A/n: Oops, did I just leave you guys hanging already? Matt shows up, hopeful, at the diner but it seems that maybe Gabby stood him up.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm going to try not to put too much time between updates but as you all know I have several stories and I don't want to neglect any of them so please take a few seconds and review before you leave, I always love to have your feedback. - Sarra**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **a/n: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you guys will like this one, enjoy.**

* * *

Gabby woke up early with the jitters and couldn't wait to meet up with Matt at the diner. She looked at her watch as she filled up her duffle bag, ready to get out of the firehouse, thirty minutes only left to shift but then the bell rang, Gabby cursing under her breath but running towards the rig, Brett waiting for her at the wheel, ready to peel off.

"Damn it. This better be quick." She grownled as she slammed her door shut, Brett driving off.

"What time are you supposed to meet up with him?" She looked sideways at her friend, feeling bad for the terrible timing this call was coming at.

"Fourty minutes."

"Hopefully this is just a minor incident and we'll be back in time for your hot date." She smirked.

"It's just breakfast Brett, no big deal." She tried to downplay but inside she was a mess.

"You are so going to get it on again."

"Just my luck." Sylvie followed Gabby's eyesight and saw what she had. It was an elementary school and smoke was coming from a portion of the roof on the east side of the building.

"Let's get this started so we can get you back there in time." It took much longer than they had both expected and by the time they made it back to 105, Gabby was running fifteen minutes late. To any outsider, fifteen wasn't that long but the fact that shift had ended at 8 while they were on call and that she was due to meet up with Matt at eight thirty, a guy she was meeting sober for the first time, fifteen minutes was way too long. She didn't even wait for Brett to kill the engine that she was jumping out and making a run for her bunk where she had left her bag in the haste of getting to the call and she ran out without even changing out of her uniform and peeled off the curb, cursing under her breath. She looked at her watch as she neared Chrstnut and cursed under her breath again.

"Please don't be gone." She drove into the lot and found a parking space, getting out of her car, looking at her phone for any indication that he was gone and hoping to god that Matt hadn't been tired of waiting and that he was still there. She swung the door opened and scanned the little diner, looking for her hot firefighter breakfast date.

When their eyes connected, both of them smiled and she made her way to the booth he was sitting in, a hot coffee in his hand.

"I'm so sorry I'm late."

"Tough shift?"

"You could say that." She took a seat in front of him and the waitress came to bring her a coffee. "We got a call at seven thirty and it was an elementary school and it took the guys a while to get it under control and we had to bring a few kids to Lakeshore as a precaution. I didn't even have time to change." She apologized, looking down at her clothes.

"It's fine. I was worried that's all."

"You thought I wouldn't show up?" She was surprised that he thought that even though her tardiness was enough to make him think that.

"No. I was afraid something had happened to you." He reached across the table and took her hand in his. "After what happened at the scene this morning, I thought." He thought about the face to face they had had with Peter Mills.

"No cold feet and no one convincing me not to come."

"Did something happen with your ex after the car pile up?" He inquired as she drank her coffee, closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling of the hot liquid she had yet to drink this morning.

"Before the call. I looked at the picture we took at Molly's day before yesterday." She blushed. "And I remembered that we sent that picture to our exes and I freaked out but he didn't take it too well when I stepped foot in the house.

"Did he do anything to you?" Somehow Matt was already protective of Gabby even if they had only flirted one night and spent the night together.

"He might have thrown his phone at me and used a few choice words. Nothing I can't handle." She chuckled, liking Matt's protective side already.

"Do you want me to have a talk with him?" He asked as the waitress came to take their order.

"No it's fine. He'll get over it."

"How do you even do that? Work in the same house as your ex?"

"It's not easy, especially when he flaunts his new girlfriend in your face." She blushed, looking down into her mug.

"Ah man that's tough."

"What about you? Any evil messaged from your ex asking who's the slut?" She looked up at him with a grin.

"I haven't had the chance to cross paths with her but it shouldn't be too long since she works at Lakeshore and we end up bringing victims there often."

"Ah damn. When I saw the picture this morning I knew we had made a mistake in sending it."

"It's ok Gabby. We were drunk and we were having fun. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Is that all we had? Fun?" She wondered as their food arrived.

"Not if you want it to become more. Enjoy." He put a forkfull of eggs in his mouth.

"Well I'd like to get to know you some more."

"I'd like that too. We don't have to rush into anything right now. We're both fresh out of relationships and I like you a lot so i think it's a win win situation." He smiled at her, making her blush. Those crystal blue eyes were beautiful but the way he smiled, the small wrinkles at the corner of his eyes made him all the more sexy to her.

"So Lieutenant at 51 huh? Must be a lot of work." She changed the subject back to them getting to know each other more.

"It is but I love it. It's rewarding to be able to make a difference and teaching other's to get better."

"Well you look like you're doing one hell of a job."

"You weren't so bad either. PIC from what I can see." He reached across the table and took the corner of her jacket between his fingers.

"Yeah. I think I found my calling on the ambo, I love it." She smiled, thinking about her job.

"And a beautiful smile." He whispered, making her blush a deeper shade of red this time. They ate breakfast while sharing some stories from work and learning some new things about each other, laughing a lot together. Anyone who was looking at them would never think that they had just met a few nights ago. They looked like they had known each other forever.

"Oh god, look at the time." They had been at the diner for the past two hours, not even seeing the time fly.

"Anywhere you need to be?"

"Yeah, in bed." She laughed. "I told my brother that I would meet him for lunch and if I'm grumpy, he'll never let me live it down."

"Alright than I'll let you get some beauty sleep."

"Thanks for inviting me, this was fun. Are you free tonight?" She suddenly blurted out.

"No plans yet, you?"

"Do you want to join me for dinner? My place?"

"I'd love to."

"Great, I'll text you the adress." She fished into her purse to grab her wallet but he stopped her.

"Breakfast is on me." He insisted.

"I can't let you do that."

"Sure you can since you're going to spend some money at the store to cook something for me tonight. It'll make us even."

"Fine." She huffed. Matt dropped some bills on the table and they walked out to her car, both of them standing face to face, a silly smile on their faces. "So I'll see you tonight."

"I can't wait, I'll keep an eye out for your text. Enjoy your unch with your brother."

"Thanks." They looked at each other a few seconds before Matt leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. They pulled apart with a smile on their faces.

"See you soon." He held her door opened and closed it for her as she put her seatbelt on, looking at her back up and leave the parking. Matt was happy that she had finally showed up and they had enjoyed a wonderful meal togther. He couldn't wait for tonight so he went to his truck and went back home to do the exact same thing that Gabby was heading to do except his afternoon was free of any kind of meeting so he would be able to get a good nap in.

After her nap, Gabby went to lunch with Antonio and told him all about Matt and that she had invited him over for dinner. Antonio was happy that she had found a great guy even though they had just met because Antonio knew Matt from having to deal with him in the whole Voight investigation. From there, she went to the market to pick up what was missing to make her grandmother's famous mac and cheese. When she got home, she texted Matt her adress and asked him to meet here there at around six.

Once everything was ready, she uncorcked a bottle of red wine and poured herself a gladd while she slowly started preparing dinner, waiting for Matt to arrive.

* * *

Matt grabbed a shower as soon as he stepped foot through his front door before he lied down for a short nap since they had a call free night, helping him be more rested already. He woke up around two and changed into some more presentable clothes than his old sweats and candidate t-shirt he had gone to bed in. He stopped his choice on a pair of black pants with a simple button down long sleeve that he pushed up his upper arms and he ran his hand through his hair to make sure he was presentable. He got a text around 3 with an address along with an hour and he smiled. He would be seeing Gabby twice in one day and he wouldn't complain about that. He grabbed a beer to calm his nerves and around five thirty he left his house and drove off towards Gabby's place.

He parked in front of a six apartment complex and killed the engine, getting out and heading towards door number 4 and knocked, waiting for answer. He immediately smiled when he laid eyes on her, she was beautiful. She was wearing her hair in a messy bun on top of her head with a light pink 3/4 sleeve sweater and a pair of black pants.

"Hey beautiful." She blushed lightly at the compliment and let him in.

"I'm glad you made it."

"Well I can't say no to a beautiful woman cooking for me." He followed her in the kitchen only to find that her top was lacy in the back, his pants instantly tightening.

"I don't know about beautiful." She giggled. "Wine?"

"Sure. It smells great in here."

"It's my grandmothers secret mac and cheese recipe." She poured some wine for him as he leaned against the counter.

"Secret huh? We stay in for a first real date and I get the secret recipe? Not bad."

"You're special." She looked over her shoulder as she planted a fork in the dish to make sure it was ready and turning the stove off. He walked around her counter and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him.

"So how did your lunch with your brother go?" He didn't resist the urge to bend down and kiss her soft lips.

"It went great. I told Antonio about you."

"Antonio? Antonio Dawsno is your brother?" He hadn't connected the dots until just now.

"Yeah. He had great things to say about you, said you weren't a psycho stalker." She laughed as she pulled away from him to prepare some plates so they could eat. She took both plates and took them to the table while Matt took both glasses of wine and they settled into the dining room to eat. They talked about their childhoods, Matt saying little and Gabby talking about how it was at Dawson's growing up. They did the dishes together and took the bottle of wine with them to the living room, plopping on the couch so they could continue their conversation.

The bottle emptied itself our as they talked, the hours ticking by without them even realizing it. At some point, the conversation stopped and Matt couldn't keep his eyes off Gabby, his mind begging him to kiss her plump lips. He could hear her breathing become ragged as he looked at her and smile, finally putting his palm to her cheek and leaning down for a kiss. It was sweet at first but it quickly became a battle for control as their toungues moved together. Matt gently laid Gabby down on the couch as thy made out, Matt's hands moving all over her body, making her moan. He put his forehead against hers as they began needing air became an issue.

"I could kiss you like that forever." He whispered, Gabby blushing all the way down her neck.

Gabby pushed her body against Matt's and kissed him again, this time a little more passionately, Matt pressing his body to hers, giving them more friction. She started pulling his shirt over his body but his hand suddenly stilled her hands.

"We shouldn't be doing this." He looked at her straight in the eyes, his breath coming out in ragged puffs. Gabby searched his eyes for what she had done wrong and suddely started fighting to get him off of her.

"I thought that's what you wanted."

"I don't sleep with a girl on a first date." He smirked, licking his lips.

"Liar." She laughed and went to kiss him but he stopped her again.

"Gabby, this is worth doing right." He pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and smiled at her. "I had a great evening Gabby." He raised from the couch and pulled her with him towards the door.

"So did I." She pulled on his shirt and raised on her tip toes to give him a sweet kiss.

"Call me when you wake up?" He kissed her again.

"Uh huh. Good night."

"Good night." They shared one last kiss before Gabby opened the door for him and he left. She closed the door and pressed her back against it, closing her eyes and sighing deeply, a silly smile on her lips.

Matt put a hand to her door on his side and smiled as well. He didn't want their relationship to be strictly physical and he liked her so he wanted it to work. They both went to bed with the thought of the other, both happy to have found each other.

* * *

 **A/n: So Gabby finally managed to meet Matt at the restaurant and they had a nice evening together even though Matt put a stop to it.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it and please take a few minutes to leave a review, I always love to know what you guys think of it. - Sarra**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/n: Thank you to everyone who left a review on the last chapter and i'd like to welome the new readers who follow this story. I'm want to apologize for taking so long to update this story but I took a nasty spill in the outside stairs of my house and it's been very painful to be able to sit down for a long period of time but I hope you will enjoy this one.**

* * *

The next days after their evening at Gabby's, both she and Matt had been busy with work, Matt also having some construction jobs on the side when he wasn't on shift, leaving only a few minutes for stolen firehouse visits and phonecalls to each other. Gabby felt like she was walking on a cloud every time Matt would text her or she would hear his voice on their brief calls to each other, barely seeing Mill's flaunting of his girl anymore, which, without her even knowing it, angered him beyond measure. Sure she was a beautiful woman but now that she had found Matt and that she was so into him, she didn't even bother with her ex anymore.

It was her turn to cook at the firehouse today and she had settled on her grandmother's mac and cheese recipe, feeling happy when Mills approached her.

"So you got a date with Matt Casey tonight huh?" Gabby gave him a sidelong glance that meant to leave her alone but the fact that he wasn't moving an inch away from her made it clear he wasn't listening to her silent request.

"That is none of your business Mills. We're not together anymore remember?"

"We're friends, it is my business." That really made her mad.

"We stopped being friends the day you started flaunting that hooker you call a girlfriend in my face barely weeks after we broke up." She growled. "Now get away from me before I have a perfectly good reason to knock you on your ass." She whispered dangerously

"Whatever. Don't come crying to me the day he does something that hurts you." He smirked as he left, infuriating Gabby even more. She slammed her knife against the wodden board before storming outside, Sylvie following her outside."

"Hey, you ok Gabs?"

"He makes me want to strangle him." She growled as she turned to face her.

"Killing someone is a criminal offence. I wouldn't want to lose my partner over that." She said dramatically, making Gabby laugh

"Thanks Brett."

"Anytime. So you have a hot date with Matt tonight?" That made Gabby smile like a child.

"Yeah, dinner and then Molly's."

"Dinner huh? Where is he taking you?"

"Chicago Pizza and Oven Grinder Compagny. He says that they make some of the best pizza in Chicago and that I was missing out."

"How exciting. What will you wear?" They both looked up and groaned as the overhead paging system called them to a fire.

"Always the buzzkill." They quickly made their way to the ambo and towards the scene of the accident. The save was pretty basic and they left to bring the victim at Lakeshore hospital. The man driving the car had a gash to his forehead and an S shaped wrist so they took him into trauma 2 under the ER's staff so he could get checked at and stepped aside to go fill up the paperwork.

"That must hurt like hell." Sylvie looked towards the trauma room as Gabby laughed, writing down everything.

"I wouldn't want to be him that's for sure." She kept her eyes down on the paperwork and Sylvie was so caught up with looking at the ER nurses taking care of the man that neither one of them saw the dark haired woman come their way with an angry frown.

"You have some nerve coming in here after what you've done."

"I'm sorry?" Gabby looked up at the woman that was in front of her. She had never seen her here before but she was dressed in a white coat and scrubs so she figured she was a new doctor here.

"How dare you show your face here"

"I come here all the time and I don't know you so tone the attitude down lady." Gabby looked back down to her paperwork, choosing to ignore the woman all together.

"So you figure that this can be sent to me and nothing would happen?" A phone was thrown over Gabby's paperwork and when she looked at it, a picture of her and Matt kissing that night at Molly's was staring right back at her.

"Oh. You're Matt's ex." She finally looked back at the woman who gave her a glare. "Listen. I'm sorry about that. We were drunk and a little bit angry maybe and it just happened. We weren't thinking."

"Damn straight you weren't thinking."

"Listen, I'm not looking to cause any more trouble than what this picture already has. Again, I'm sorry." Gabby handed the nurse her paperwork and left Matt's ex fuming by it.

"OH MY GOD!" Brett exclaimed as soon as Gabby closed the door to the ambo. "What was that all about?"

"I can see you didn't stick around for the big finish."

"Was that Matt's ex?"

"You mean Matt's NAMELESS ex? Yeah that was her." She started the ambo and drove back towards the firehouse. "Don't mention this to Matt though if you see us at Molly's?"

"Sure but why not? He won't be mad."

"I know, I just don't want to start anything up."

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks Brett." Gabby parked the ambo back in its spot and they resumed their shift, nothing out of the ordinary happening.

* * *

"So Molly's tonight?" Severide peaked into Casey's office as he was finishing up his incident report.

"Maybe later tonight, I have a date with Gabby tonight."

"Where are you taking her?" He leaned against his door frame, a smirk on his face.

"Chicago Pizza and Oven Grinder Compagny for dinner and we'll probaby end up at Molly's." He turned around in his chair to face Kelly.

"Great choice. The pizza there is amazing. And back to your place for some little action?"

"Do I look like that kind of guy?" He gave him a look.

"You were exactly THAT guy the other night when you guys met." He laughed.

"We decided to take it slow. You know, go out, get to know each other first before falling back in bed together."

"And what about Peter Mills?" Matt had told him all about Gabby's ex, who was working with her at 105.

"I'm hoping nothing else happens there. The other day at the scene of the accident. I don't want that to happen again."

"I hear ya but you know it's pretty risky if you're going to Molly's tonight."

"Sure as hell won't change bars just for that kid."

"I'll catch you later tonight then." He laughed knowing that if Matt came out to Molly's with Gabby in the evening that something would happen.

The shift ended with a factory call with a employee's arm stuck in a machine and both Matt and Kelly had to hop into the ambo with Shay and Rafferty to see the call through but he sure as hell wasn't expecting to come face to face with her.

"What do we have here?" She questionned as they wheeled the guy into trauma 1. It took Matt a whole second before he was able to form words.

"Twenty five year old male with his arm stuck in the grinder. We had to take the machine apart but last piece couldn't come off without medical attention."

"Alright, let's do this." Matt and Kelly removed the two last pieces of machine around the guys arm before the medical staff took him in to be treated, leaving both firefighters to wait on ambo to be able to return to the house.

"Did you know she was back?" Shay leaned against the counter next to Casey.

"No and that was awkward." He watched her from afar as she moved around the ER. "Ah Damn." He looked at Shay, almost mortified. "Do you think it's possible that Gabby and Hallie could have seen each other?"

"Too late to think about that now." She patted his shoulder. "Come on, we're done, time to go back to the house." Severide gave him an encouraging pat on the back before they left for the chaos of 51. Matt paced around the hallway next to his office, his mind imagining different scenarios where Gabby and Hallie came face to face at Lakeshore. He had no idea how long Hallie had been back in town or even since when she had been working at the hospital since her return.

"Stop pacing, you'll make a hole in the floor." Shay sat down on the bench.

"Really Shay? Not funny right now."

"Didn't say it was Casey but pacing these floors won't change anything. If they came face to face, I'm pretty sure Gabby can hold her own."

"Oh I'm not worried about that I just don't want her to be blindsighted."

"Again, there's nothing that you can do about it. Come on, we're watching the game, come sit with us." Matt followed her into the common room where the Hawks were playing against the Wings. They were lucky enough to have a rather quiet night, only one call coming to disturb everyone's sleep. Matt grabbed his bag in the morning as first watch came in and he headed to his truck, ready to grab a shower and some more sleep before having to go pick Gabby up.

* * *

Gabby slept as soon as she got home, 105 having one of those busy nights that keeps you awake until the sun comes up. She hated the fact that she had run into Matt's ex and that it had rattled her that much. She and Matt hadn't been seeing each other that long but she thought he would have at least given her a heads up so she could prepare herself when that moment happened but she also didn't want to tell him about it because she didn't want to make a big deal about it either. She woke up after lunch, feeling much better so she made herself something light for lunch before she headed into the shower to slowly get ready for her date with Matt. She decided on a red tank top with black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket. She left her hair in soft curls falling on her shoulders and a red lip to finish. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time before she slipped her black booties on, just in time for the doorbell to ring and for her to open the door, a smile on her lips as she took Matt's appearance. He was wearing black casual pants with a light blue button up shirt and a casual jacket.

"You look, beautiful." He smiled at her.

"You clean up pretty well too."

"Thanks. You ready?"

"Yeah." She stepped out of her place, Matt letting her lock the door before he slipped his hand down her back and guided her to his truck. They drove in comfortable silence until they arrived at the restaurant, Matt helping her out of his truck and holding the door for her. "And who says chivalery is dead?" He chuckled as they walked inside, the hostess leading them to their table.

"So how was shift?" He asked as their wine arrived. Gabby looked at her glass and didn't say a word. "Did something happen with Mills again?"

"Why didn't you tell me she was back in town and working at Lakeshore?" She finally looked up and looked into his eyes.

"I had no idea she was back either. I found out today when we had to go in with ambo for a factory call. What happened Gabby?"

"She threw her phone at me, with the picture on it." She smiled nervously.

"I'm sorry. If I would have known, I would have told you."

"And I'm sorry I doubted that." She blushed lightly from embarassment.

"It's ok."

"I don't want this to be an issue for us."

"And it won't be. We were drunk and we sent that picture and for me, that's the end of it."

"Alright than it's the end of it for me too. So no more ex's talk for the rest of the evening, deal?"

"Deal." He brought his glass up to meet hers and they drank as the waitress brought them the menu and gave them a few moments to look over it before they ordered their appitizers and traded call stories from the day.

Gabby was in the middle of telling Matt about a childhood adventure with Antonio when their main courses arrived. "So how did you find out about this place?" Gabby cut her story short and looked around the restaurant.

"My sister Christie." He looked down at his plate. "There was a few years back that me and my sister weren't talking to each other but when we decided that we'd had enough and we went out for dinner and this is here she took me."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's ok. It's in the past but she made me discover a great place to eat in Chicago."

"Well I'm glad she did. The food is amazing here."

"I'm happy that you like it." They spent the rest of dinner trading more stories, getting to know each other even better before they decided to skip desert and head over to Molly's. Matt took care of the bill after Gabby's protests and they made their way to the bar that was owned by 51's Herrmann, Otis and Shay. He killed the engine and looked at her. "Are you ready?"

"Absolutely. I decided that I wouldn't go to another bar just because my ex comes here too so let's go have a little bit of fun."

"I like how you think." He leaned across the center console and pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss. "Looks like we had an audience." He whispered, Gabby looking behind her to see Mills's lingering eyes on them as he helped his girlfriend into the already crowded pub.

"It's not as if he never saw this before." She smiked, looking back at Matt.

"You do have a point. Let's go." They both got out of the truck and once again, Matt held the door to Molly's opened so Gabby could go through it first. "Some people from 51 are here, want to go hang with them or do you want it to be just us?"

"Well I'm pretty sure that Brett will be glued to the bar so let's just have some fun."

"Sounds great." They made it to the bar were Otis and Shay were tending, well Shay was tending and Otis was shamelessly flirting with Brett at the very end of it.

"What can I get you guys?" Shay took their order as she looked down the bar to Otis.

"Two beers please. Otis ditch you for a girl?" Matt laughed as he followed the direction she was looking in.

Shay simply smiled at Matt before yelling. "HEY OTIS!" She raised her hands in the air. "MIND GIVING ME A HAND?" She motionned to all the waiting customers leaning against the bar. He offered her a cheezy smile and left Bret to help Shay with people waiting. "You guys need anything, just let me know."

"Thanks." Gabby smiled at the blonde.

"I'm Shay by the way." She extended her arm across the bar to which Gabby shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." She laughed, Matt giving her a guilty look for not introducing them to one another. "You work at 51 too?"

"Yup, on ambo. Hope Casey's treating you right?"

"Gentleman since say one." She looked at him and smiled. She noticed that Peter wasn't too far from them, chatting it up with his new girl and only hoped there would be no incident with him tonight. She was here to have some fun, not get into anything with him, or her for that matter.

"Good. If he does anything, you come tell me ok?"

"Really Shay? You're going to throw me under the bus like that?"

"What? I like this girl, I don't want anything bad to happen to her because of you. You're my friend and if you do something stupid, I need to kick your ass, simple as that." Gabby was laughing candidly at their banter and Matt looked at her with a smile.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that." He leaned into Gabby and kissed her. Gabby's hand instinctively came to his neck as she deeped it. When they parted, Gabby's eyes fell on Mills behind Matt, who had his eyes on them again. He turned around to see what she was looking at only to see Mills avert his eyes from them. "Do you want to go somewhere else?" He questionned her as she drank her beer.

"No. He's not going to push me out of here. He wanted out of our relationship and he's with someone else and so am I so I'm not going anywhere."

"Perfect, let's go see what Brett is up to." They left with their beers to join Gabby's friend who was still waiting for Otis to return.

* * *

Peter watched as Gabby walked away with Matt, his hand at the base of her back and that mere fact was making him angry inside.

"Hey baby, are you even here with me?" Peter looked at Jennifer, who took him out of his trance.

"Yeah sorry. It was a long shift at the firehouse."

"Ok." She looked at him, not sure if he was telling the truth or not but she chose to ignore it for now. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. "Come dance with me?" She asked sweetly as a new slow song came on. He went a bit reluctantly with her but figured that if he gave her what she wanted that she'd be more forgiving of his little indiscressive glances.

They swayed slowly to the music but Peter couldn't keep his eyes off of Gabby, who was laughing with Brett, Matt Casey at her side. She looked like she was having a great time and the anger kept bubbling inside of him because he had realized that breaking up with her had been a mistake and now she was with someone else and she was smiling. He didn't even realize that the song had ended and that both he and Jennifer were standing in the middle of the croud but she looked in the direction he was and spotted his ex girlfriend with some friends, a guy she didn't know who had his arm around her waist.

"Are you kidding me?" He finally looked down at her, realizing they way they must have looked standing there?

"What? I'm sorry I'm not totally here with you. I'm tired from shift." He lied easily.

"And you're going to stand there and lie to my face?" She was getting angry by the second as she realized what he was really up to. "Don't you think I haven't noticed what you've been doing since we got here?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked defenssively.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't notice you looking at your ex all damn evening?" Molly's was full but Jennifer was talking loud enough to gain some people's attention, Gabby and Matt's included. Pete tried taking her aside but she wouldn't have it.

"You're causing a scene." He hissed, suddenly not liking all the attention they were getting.

"You're worried about a scene? You've been literally flaunting me around since we started dating and it was all for her?" She pointed towards Gabby's direction, clearly not caring about how this looked like to other people.

"You're getting worked up over nothing Jen."

"Nothing? You call that nothing? You're pining over her like a puppy dog. You know what? We're done." She simply turned around and left, Peter hot on her heals.

* * *

Both Gabby and Matt watched the scene unfold under their eyes and Gabby couldn't believe what was happening.

"I'm sorry about that." She felt she needed to apologize for the way Peter had acted tonight.

"Oh no you don't. He's to blame for all of that so if someone needs to say sorry to someone, it's him to you." He ran his hands against her arms.

"I don't want his apologies. I just want to move on and I think I like the way things are looking." She smiled and pulled him into her for a kiss. They spent the rest of their evening in a booth, making out and enjoying each other's compagny.

* * *

 **a/n: FINALLY. A whole week and a half on this chapter but I'm not sure if it's the best work i've done but please take a few minutes to leave a review because I can't wait to know what you guys thought about it - Sarra**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **a/n: OMG 14 reviews for last chapter, you guys are the best. Sorry I haven't updated in a little bit but as always, things become crazy quick and since I have a few stories in the works, I try to update them equally as much as I can so thanks for baring with me when there's some delays between updates.**

* * *

Gabby walked into 105 the next morning with an uneasy feeling. She kept her eyes peeled out for Mills, not sure how what happened the night before at Molly's would affect the overall dynamic of the shift. She walked passed the guys from squad that were having breakfast and found Sylvie sitting on her bunk with a book in hand.

"Hey, are you ok?" Brett asked her, setting her book on the little night stand.

"I'm perfectly fine." She smiled at her Partner. "I'm not so sure about Mills though."

"Oh my God I know right"

"I'm surprised you even noticed anything." Gabby giggled as red crept on Brett's cheek.

"I might have been in the middle of a make out session while he was on break." She gave her a guilty look. "But I heard enough. Poor guy."

"Well he had to live with the consequences of what he did but I mean poor girl."

"She was pretty livid if you ask me."

"I wonder how that ended." The door suddenly closed and both Brett and Gabby looked up just in time to see Mills walk by them, Gabby's eyes catching his. He stopped a fraction of a second before he continued on his way.

"That was awkward." Brett whispered so no one would hear her.

"Looks promising." She got up from Brett's bunk to go get changed before shift officially started. She decided to change in the bathroom to avoid any awkward encounters but she froze as soon as she entered. Mills was standing by the sink, pushing his shirt into his pants. She turned around to leave the space that was suddenly starting to feel crowded.

"Gabby, wait." She froze again before turning around to face him. He took a few steps in her direction and only a few steps were seperating them, forcing Gabby to look up at him."Listen. I wanted to apologize for yesterday at Molly's."

"Mills, it's fine."

"No it's not. I'm the one who broke up with you and I've been a jerk to you since, specially since I started dating Jennifer and that wasn't right."

"She's the one you have to make it right with, not with me."

"I know but I'm too late for that."

"I'm really sorry Pete." And I wasn't just saying that to make him feel less bad. Since hooking up with Matt, the jealousy had slipped away, leaving only happiness behind.

"Thanks. I just want you to be happy."

"I am." She smiled. Simply thinking of Matt made fire rise in her chest like it had never before with anyone else.

"I'm glad. See you out there Gabs." I looked as he walked out of the bathroom, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

Matt walked into Lakeshore mid shift holding a little girl's hand that had been in a car crash, her mother in the gurney right behind. Hallie watched as Dr Wayland attended to the little girl with his resident fourth year medical student. She kept writing up the paperwork for the previous patient she had attended to. She kept a close eye on the whole scene, the clogs of her brain turning.

Then that latino paramedic came walking in with her partner and a shotgun victim. She watched as she and Matt exchanged glances and smiled at each other, making her even more angry. She hated how she had stood up for herself when she confronted her about the picture of her and Matt and seeing them now, she knew she had to do something about it. She watched them until they were out of sight, determined to find a way to drive her and Matt apart and she and Matt back together.

* * *

Matt returned to 51 after the car accident that took them to lakeshore where he saw Gabby. It wasn't a social visit by any means but just seeing her and the way she smiled at him was enough to want to see her again and hold her in his arms. He went directly to his office as he always did after a call, determined not to get behind on his paperwork so he got right to work, closing the door for some quiet time that, as always, didn't last. With just a light tap to the door, he already knew who it was so he gestured for the person to come in.

"I saw the way the two of you looked at each other." Shay sat down on his bunk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Shay." He went back to writing his report.

"Oh come on Casey, don't play dumb. Why don't you guys just hook up already and get this sexual tension out of the way."

"Only you can think about that." He finally turned his chair to look at her.

"Oh come on Matt, you know that you want to end up in bed with her again."

"Maybe but that doesn't mean I have to pull a Severide on her." Shay cocked her head to the side and grinned.

"Touché." She laughed as Severide came walking across the hall, making Shay laugh even more. "Just, make it romantic, make a home cooked meal, light some candles, you know, that sort of thing."

"I don't know Shay, I'm not looking for her to run for the hills."

"I'm pretty sure that she wanted to run for the hills, she would have done it a few weeks ago. Just man up Matt." She stood up and left, leaving him with those few words of wisdom. He tried focusing on the report after that but it was hard. He was almost done with it when the bell rang, calling them all to a traffic accident. The rest of shift was rather busy but everyone managed to get a good night's rest before they got a small call really early in the morning, one that didn't take all that long before they came back to the house. As he crossed Herrmann in the hallway, he decided that he was going to go see Gaby and ask her for breakfast.

"Hey Herrmann?"

"What's up lieutenant?"

"Actually, I thought I'd go catch Gabby before shift let's off." He started.

"Say no more." The older firefighter smiled. "I got you covered."

"Thanks Christopher, I owe you one." He quickly grabbed his duffle bag and headed out the apparatus floor and to his truck, heading straight for 105. He parked his truck in front of the fire and got out, leaning against the side of it with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting patiently for the last minutes of shift.

He didn't have to wait for very long for Gabby to walk out of the firehouse, her lips forming a smile as she noticed him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" They shared a kiss.

"I figured we could have some breakfast." He smiled at her.

"What do you have in mind?

"Do you trust me?"

"Enough." She smirked.

"Meet me at my place then." He pulled her to him and kissed her tenderly.

"I think I can find my way." Her eyes were still closed.

"Perfect." He walked with her to her car and closed the door for her before he walked back to his truck and got in, driving away to his place.

Gabby drove through the streets of Chicago towards where she remembered Matt's house to be, a smile on her face and a more rapid heartbeat. After their run-in at the hospital during shift, she couldn't help but think about him and where their relationship was going. Never in a million years did she think that it was meant to be anything more than one night to release the pressure but it was turning into something she didn't expect at all. Matt was waiting for Gabby by his front door and let her inside.

"So how was shift?" He asked her as he took ingredients out of his fridge.

"Two gunshot victims, one drunk and disorderly plus a janitor with a meth lab in the basement of an elementary school."

"Drug test?" He wondered.

"Drug test. We all passed though."

"That's good to hear. So how did it go with Mills?" He watched as she jumped on his counter to sit down and watch him cook.

"It was awkward at first but after I ran into him before shift while trying to avoid him in the bathrooms and we talked. He apologized for what happened at Molly's, said he just wants me to be happy. What about you? Run into your ex at Lakeshore today?"

"Can't say that I did but I did run into one hot Latina paramedic."

"Oh really?" She smirked.

"Really." He let go of breakfast preparations and he wedged his body between her legs, giving her a long and heated kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and gave into the kiss, her hands coming to rest in his hair. He pulled her closer into his body, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms.

"I could get used to this." She mumbled rather incoherently as they pulled away from each other, her breathing coming out in huffs.

"Me too." He kissed her again, this time leaving a trail of kissed against her jaw and neck, making her like putty in his hands.

"Matt." She moaned as his kisses reached her shoulders. Matt simply listened to his body and pulled her with him and to the living room, laying her down on the couch, resuming his ministrations. He pressed his body into hers, Gabby feeling his excitement for her against her thigh.

She quickly pulled his shirt over his head, showcasing his extremely fit body. She ran her fingers against his abs as he deepened the kiss, a moan getting lost in their mouths. "Matt?" He looked into her eyes, wondering if everything was ok.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She bit her lower lip before she spoke again. "Are you sure you want to do this? What happened to taking it slow?" She was wondering what had changed in him in the time they had seen each other last and the last thing she wanted, was to be a piece of meat.

"Someone made me realize what you mean to me and I got tired of being the careful guy." He rubbed his nose against hers. "I want you and I want us and I know it sounds crazy because we barely know each other but I think I'm falling in love with you." He brushed his lips against hers, hoping that this admission wasn't going to make her push him away and run but he looked at her and the blush that was slowly making its way onto her cheeks and he just knew that she felt the same way.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Her smile was wide and her eyes held a spark, making Matt smile and instantly crush his lips to hers. They made out feverishly as Matt ran his hands under her shirt, her skin prickling with goosebumps as he went. He wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her to him as his lips never left hers.

Never letting her go, he stood up and lifted her with him, letting her wrap her legs around his waist before they made their way towards his room, their lips never breaking contact as they went. He set her on the floor as they made it in his room, her feet brushing against the soft carpet that was in there. They broke the kiss, both chest slightly heaving but both content. "You want this too don't you?" He knew what she had just said right before he took her up there but he wanted to make sure she had a chance to back out but at the same time, secretly hoped that she felt the same way about him.

"I do." She smiled up at him. "After I saw you at Lakeshore today, I just couldn't keep my thoughts from drifting to you. I never felt this way about anybody before and it scares me a little but I trust you and if I'm absolutely honest with myself, I think I'm falling in love with you too." He brushed a thumb against her cheek, the feeling of him so close to her, made her eyes close and her heart to skip a beat. Time around them stood still for a few moments as they both let Gabby's last words sink in before he dipped his head and captured her lips in his, lifting her lightly and gently putting her on his bed before he claimed her as his

They spent a lazy morning in bed, Gabby drawing random circles on his chest. "I'm glad we did this." She whispered, snuggling closer into him.

"I am too." He kissed the top of her head. "I've been wanting to do this for a little while now but I didn't want to rush you into it, it deserved to be done right." He turned to his side so he could be facing her.

"It's never been so right." She whispered, closing her eyes. Matt smiled to himself and pulled her closer to him, glad that his life was finally going in the direction he was hoping for.

* * *

 **a/n: Alright so this chapter is a little shorter than my previous ones but as always, I take it where my imagination goes. I hope you guys liked this chapter. It's a little fluffy but there's danger looming ahead so stay tuned.**

 **Please take a few minutes to leave a review, I always love to hear your thoughts.-Sarra**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination**

 **a/n: Thank you for all the love the last chapter got. I know I said that something dark is brewing so I hope you guys won't be disappointed.**

* * *

Matt and Gabby spent more time together after that morning, always wanting to be together whenever they could but in the past few days, they were so busy that they couldn't see each other. Even communicating by text message was becoming hard, their shifts more busy than ever.

Gabby walked through the common room of 105, frustration rolling off her back and not even Brett's cheery disposition seemed to do her any good. She simply decided to head to her bunk and close her eyes, wishing for the next few days to change so she could see Matt again. Her body itched to be close to him, to feel his hands on her, even if it was the smallest touch. Brett barely got the time to walk into the bunk area that they were being called away for a domestic call. Gabby growned and got up running behind Brett so they could get to the scene as quickly as possible and get it over with.

The woman they tended to cut herself while cooking, the need for stitches evident so they transported her to Lakeshore to get treated. Gabby secretly wished that Matt would be there on a call as well but once again, she had no luck. They dropped the victim off and after filling in the report, they left again.

* * *

Hallie watched as Gabby walked into the ER for the fourth time in the day. She kept looking around as if expecting for Matt to be there but she would end up leaving without that happening, which made her smile. Hallie finished taking care of her pateint and the file to go along with it and picked her phone up, dialing a number she knew by heart. She let it ring So it would go all the way to voicemail, knowing the person on the other end wouldn't answer but she was taken aback when he did.

* * *

Matt was sitting in his office writing up a report when his phone rung next to him. In all the chaos of the past few weeks, he hadn't been able to talk to Gabby, much less see her and it was starting to take its toll on him. He picked up his phone, hoping it was her but when he saw the name on his screen, his hopeful smile fell. Hallie had been calling him since they had run into each other at Lakeshore and he suspected it was because of her run-in with Gabby. He always let it ring so she went to voicemail but she never left him any messages, which annoyed him even more. He let it ring a few more times before he got tired of the games and simply answered.

"You have to stop calling me Hallie." He was less than happy with her and he noticed a pause at the other end of the line, making him know that she hadn't expected for him to answer. **"Matt."** She paused before continuing. **"It's been a while. I wanted to know how you're doing."** "What makes you think that you can call me like that, out of the blue?" **"It's not out of the blue. I'm back in town so I figured that we could maybe catch up?"** "Catch up? There's nothing to catch up about Hallie. You left me. That was pretty black and white if you ask me." **"I was wrong Matt, please, it's just a coffee."** "I said no. Now stop calling me Hallie." He hung up the phone and threw it across his desk.

"The phone didn't do anything to you." Matt turned and glared at Severide.

"What do you want Sev?"

"I could hear you talk from my office. Everything ok?"

"No. I haven't seen Gabby in more than a week and Hallie keeps calling me." He huffed.

"So not getting any ass is getting you on edge."

"No, Hallie calling me like that has me on edge. She broke up with me, she left me and I'm happy now. Why can't she just leave me alone?"

"Because that's what women do. They break your heart and expect you to be a blubbering mess. She knows your over her so she's trying to get under your skin. Don't let her."

"I'm trying. I think I just need to see Gabby, spend some quiet time with her."

"Heard from her at all?"

"No. She's probably busy too. I don't know what's up with this city but everything catches on fire and everyone breaks things. I haven't been so busy outside of here in so long and now I can't catch a break."

"Don't worry, things are bound to cool down at some point. What are you going to do when they do?"

"I am going to get Gabby and lock myself away somewhere, just the two of us."

"Well my dad has a cabin up at Grey's Lake, maybe I can ask him for a favour."

"That'd be great, thanks Sev."

"Anytime." Both looked up as the bells rung, calling them out again for a call.

"Damn it." He got up and joined the others, hoping after this call that he'd have a little bit of slack, reports starting to stack up as the day went.

It took hours before everyone was taken out of the building and that the fire was under control, the sun slowly setting over the city of Chicago by the time they got back to 51. Everyone was covered in soot and dust, some clamouring for a shower and clean clothes, while some let their body fall over the couch and any seat they could find, everyone exhausted.

"This job will be the death of me." Cruz groaned, letting his head fall on his arms on the table. His upper arm was bandaged, a piece of flaming wood burning its way all the way through his coat, all the way to the tender skin.

"Let's just be thankful everyone is alive." Matt patted him on the shoulder before continuing his way to his office and then the showers, wanting nothing more to wash all the blood and grime away. He was surprised to find the bathrooms empty so he enjoyed the quiet under a hot spray of water while he could, trying to get his thoughts in order after such a tough call. He changed into a fresh pair of pants and polo before willing himself back into his office to fill in the incident reports while everything was fresh in his mind.

He was thankful for the few quiet hours he got, making the most of it. He was down to his last line for the last call they had been on when his eyes started to shut close by themselves so he quickly finished it up and removed his boots before lying down on his cot and falling asleep instantly, missing the ding of his phone. He woke up with a start when a call came in, he guessed in the early hours of the morning judging from the light coming from his office window, his phone falling to the ground as he ran out, no time to give it a second thought.

They battled the blaze for an hour in a restaurant kitchen, the staff there getting it ready for the day, no one really knowing how the fire had started in the first place. The drove the trucks back on the apparatus floor as third watch came in. Matt washed up quickly after finishing up his report, not wanting to stay in the firehouse any longer than was necessary. After looking all over the house for his phone and finding it in his own office, he checked for any missed calls from Gabby, finding none other than a few missed calls from Hallie who didn't seem to get the message. When he opened up the very last message on his way out of the house, his lips curled into a smile. It was a text from Gabby saying simply _I miss you_ and when he looked up, he was face to face with the one person he didn't want to see right now, Hallie.

"What are you doing here?" He wasn't in any mood for this.

"I tried calling you a few times."

"I saw. What do you want?"

"I thought that maybe we could go grab some coffee, catch up?"

"I said I wasn't interrested Hallie."

"Come on Matt, it's just one coffee." She looked at him with a smile and he stared at her, trying to see what angle she was working.

"Fine." He gave up. He figured that one coffee couldn't hurt and that maybe after that she'd stop chasing after him.

"How about that diner you always go to?"

"That's fine, I'll meet you there." They both got into their cars and drove off, both of them unaware of the dark car that was driving towards 51. When she didn't see who she was looking for, she drove away, figuring she'd try his favourite restaurant before going home if she didn't find him.

* * *

Hallie sat in her living room that evening after her phonecall with Matt, wondering what she could do to get him to agree to coffee with him. After thinking to herself with a glass of red wine, it came to her and she smirked, knowing that if he saw her face to face, that he wouldn't have too much of a choice to go with her so she went to bed and set her alarm to make sure her plan would work.

She waited for the trucks to park in the firehouse before she stepped out of the car, not minding that she'd have to wait for him to write up his report before he'd leave. She walked up the driveway and waited by the exit door for him to come through. After a little bit of prodding, Matt agreed and she smiled at him, knowing her plan would work. Once at the restaurant, they walked inside, Matt opening the door for her like the perfect gentleman he was and she took a seat, her back facing the door just in case she was right and Gabby would come looking for him here. They ordered their coffee and for a few seconds, there was silence beteen then, Matt clearly not wanting to be there but that didn't matter.

* * *

The silence between was starting to be uncomfortable so Matt decided that he'd have enough of it so he broke it with light conversation.

"How have you been?"

"Busy. I finished the contract I had when I left and when I came back, there was an opening at Lakeshore and I got it. How about you? How's Casey construction doing?"

"I haven't had so much job in forever. The company is doing great."

"I'm glad to hear that." She smiled before taking a sip of her steaming cup. Matt watched her as she drank, every fiber of his being screaming that she was plotting something and the minute he looked up as the door dinged, he knew he was right. Gabby smiled as she saw him, his smile growing as well, making the person he was with turn around and Gabby's eyes to focus on her and the satisfied smirk she had on her face before she looked back up at Matt, her smile fading along with his.

He noticed Hallie's demeanor and looked back up at Gabby.

"Gabby, it's not what you think." He got up and darted for the door as Gabby left, letting the door close with a loud thud. He ran after her as she made it across the small parking lot, her car parked across the street.

"I think it looks exactly the way I think." She spun around to face him just as his hand reached for her elbow.

"No Gabby, it's not, let me explain."

"You have nothing to explain Matt. I get it, you two have history."

"That's exactly what it is Gabby, history."

"I don't want to hear it Matt. Let me go." She pulled her arm out of his grasp and looked on both sides of the street before crossing, Matt going after her, his eyes looking to his left as he dashed towards her into ongoing traffic, needing to make this right.

"Gabby, baby, come on, please listen to me." He yelled as he followed after her, not even thinking. Gabby turned around just in time to see the car come into contact with Matt at full force.

"MATTTTTTT." He heard her scream as everything went dark.

* * *

 **a/n: PLease don't hate me *runs and hides***

 **I know that I'm leaving this on a cliffhanger but I hope you guys really liked it anyways and will take a few seconds to tell me how much you hate me hihi I always love to know what you guys think - Sarra**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **a/n: Sorry again for the cliffhanger I left you guys on last chapter...oh wait!I'm not really sorry hihi. I'm glad you guys liked it and that it did the exact effect I wanted that bomb drop to do but I decided not to make you wait for a new chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Gabby barely had time to think before her feet hit the pavement, all her being trying to get to Casey as fast as she could. The car had stopped upon impact, the driver probably in a state of shock.

"Matt" She kneeled down next to him. "Matt, please wake up." Gabby went in full paramedic mode, assessing his enjuries as she pulled her cell out of her pocket, dialing 911. "Come on Matt, stay with me. Yes, I need an ambulance at the corner of West and First. Male, early thirties, impact from the side. Hurry, he's going into cardiac arrest." She started compressions, instinct simply kicking in. The ambulance was there quickly, the paramedics of 61 trading spots with Gabby.

The adrenaline left her body, her knees hitting the street as the two paramedics from 51, who she didn't know, worked on Matt, tears streaming steadily down her cheeks.

"We got him back. We need to move him now." The prepped him and put him on the gurney, Gabby finally coming to her senses.

"You can come with us miss but we have to move now." She hopped into the back of the ambo right before the doors were closed, 61 speeding towards Chicago Med, Matt stable and Hallie the farthest thing from her mind.

61 came to a halt in front of Chicago Med and Matt was taken out of the ambo, Gabby letting them do their job before she climbed down and walked quickly behind them. She was stopped at the entrence by Maggie so Dr Halstead and April could do their jobs.

"Is there anyone you can call?" Maggie asked, Gabby's eyes still on the trauma room Matt had been taken to, forcing Maggie to repeat her question. "Honey? Is there anyone you can call for Lieutenant Casey?" She looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"He has a sister but I don't know her number."

"A friend maybe?"

"Uh, I'm not sure."

"I'll go check if his phone is in his personnal effects, maybe that'll help."

"Yeah thanks."

"He's going to be fine, Will and April and doing everything for him right now.

"Thanks." She sniffled as she leaned against the nurse's station, not able to peel her eyes from the curtain, needing to know if Matt was going to be ok." Suddenly the curtain was peeled opened and Matt was being wheales out on the gurney, still unconscience. "What's going on?" She rushed to April as Will passed by with Matt and some more nurses.

"We drew some blood and we're going for some X-rays and a head CT, we'll know more after that." She rushed after Will, needing to check his vitals. Maggie came to get Gabby, bringing her into the room so she could look for Matt's phone, the need to find his phone. She dug through his pants pocket and found his phone.

"Maybe you can find a family member in there." Maggie gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, heading to the nurse's desk to do some more paperwork.

Gabby went to sit down in the waiting room and was thankful when Matt's phone opened without the need of a password. She scrolled down the names, trying to remember his sister's name but as soon as she made it to it, she knew it was her. She pressed send and waited for Christie to answer. **"Hey Matt, what's up?"** There was a small pause in Gabby's breathing before she answered. "Sorry Christie, it's Gabby, Matt's girlfriend. He's been in an accident, we're at Chicago Med." **"I'm on my way."** Christie hung up, trying to get to Med faster. Gabby stood up from the chair she was sitting in, staying still working on her already precarious nerves so she found Kelly's name in Matt's phone and gave him a ring.

 **"Hey. I saw you leave with Hallie, what the Hell Matt?"** Gabby hadn't expected that at all and she took a deep breath, remembering the real reason why they were in that situation in the first place. "It's not Matt, it's Gabby." She finally said. **"Did something happen to Matt?"** Severide's voice was laced with concern, knowing Gabby was the one with Matt's phone. "Yeah. It's too complicated to explain on the phone but Matt was hit by a car, we're at Chicago Med." **"Does Christie know?"** She could hear Severide move around and heard a door close on the other side of the phone. "Yeah, I called her first." **"Alright, I'm on my way. Matt's going to be ok Gabby."** "I know." She was trying to convince herself of that, Severide hanging up, leaving her alone until either he or Christie arrived.

Without even realising it, she had started pacing, her eyes moving from the front door to where they had taken Matt in Radiology, hoping that he'd come back with good news. Christie was the first to arrive and even though she had never seen her before, Gabby knew it was her with her daughter Violet.

"You must be Gabby." They shook hands. "How's Matt?"

"He's still in radiology. They went in for some x-rays and a head CT but he hasn't come back yet."

"What happened exactly?"

"It all happened so fast." She said, Kelly rushing through the ER doors.

"Gabby, what happened?" He asked after crushing her in a hug.

"He followed me across the street. I didn't see anything. Just then, Matt was wheeled back into the ER and in the same room he had been taken to upon arrival, all three adults going to Will for an update.

"How is he?" Christie asked.

"Is he awake?" Gabby wondered, Kelly's hands on both her shoulders, his features full of worry.

"He's not awake but he's stable and the CT scan came back clean for any brain injury."

"And what about the x-rays? Is anything broken?"

"He has a femur fracture that we'll have to operate on but it's mostly some bruising and cuts, some we've had to stich and others that will heal on their own."

"And how long until he wakes up?" Christie asked.

"It's hard to tell but he's sedated for now so it could be a little bit of time but we're going to monitor his vitals and hopefully he'll wake up soon."

"Can we see him?" Kelly wondered.

"Only two at a time and you have to be quiet."

"You and Violet should go in first." Gabby proposed, knowing that Kelly wanted to know the details of what had happened. Christie thanked her and followed Will Halstead inside the trauma room to sit with her brother, her own daughter sitting on her lap as they waited for him to wake up.

"Ok so it's just the two of us, what happened?"

"You probably know that we haven't seen each other in a few days."

"And talk to each other. I know, Matt's been going crazy." He chuckled.

"So I decided to stop by the house to ask him to breakfast but he was already gone by the time I made it to the firehouse."

"And I saw him leave with Hallie right after shift. She was waiting for him outside this morning."

"Well I decided to stop by the restaurant he took me the first time for breakfast and that's when I saw them together. They were sitting inside, having coffee."

"You do know that nothing is going on between the two of them."

"Do I Kelly?" Matt hasn't called me in days and I see him at breakfast with his ex." Gabby was getting riled up, the anger she felt at the sight of the two coming back to the surface.

"She's been calling him non stop for the last few days and he's ignored every call but he got fed up last night and he picked up, wanting to put an end to it."

"Than how come he was with her over breakfast huh?"

"Because she just showed up at the house this morning. Believe me Gabby, you're the one he wants."

"Well he has a strange way to show it." Kelly didn't know Gabby for a long time but he could see straight away that the tough exterior and the anger that was rolling off her was just a front to hide the pain she was feeling right now. Both Kelly and Gabby looked in the direction of Matt's room as Christie came out of it, a large smile on her face.

"He's awake." They looked at each other before the two went to join them, only to be asked to step out of the room by Dr. Halstead so he could check his patient out.

"I told you he'd be ok." Severide whispered to Gabby's ear, making her smile lightly, fresh tears gently rolling down her cheeks.

"He's asking for you Gabby." Halstead stepped out of the room a few minutes later, giving Gabby some room to let her in but stopped her before she did. "He needs to rest."

"Ok. Thanks Will."

"Anytime." Gabby moved the curtain aside gently and smiled when she saw him sitting up slightly in his bed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She sat in the small chair next to his bed.

"Like I got hit by a car." He caughed.

"Hey, take it easy." She took the glass of water from the table and gave him some to hydrate his throat. "You need to rest right now, not try to talk."

"I need to explain breakfast."

"Matt, we can talk about this later." Her head turned at the sound of the voice on the other side of the curtain. "I'll be right back."

"Gabby." He protested but it was too late, she was out the door and headed straight for the person she knew belonged the voice.

"I'm his fiancé." She argued with the nurse who didn't want to give her any information on Matt.

"You're not anything." Gabby growled, gaining Severide's attention who was talking with Christie.

"You stay out of it." Hallie countered.

"You're the reason he's even in here."

"How dare you accuse me of causing this. You're the one who ran through traffic, making him chase after you."

"This isn't the time or the place for this. Hallie, what are you doing here?" Severide questionned Hallie firmly.

"I came to see how Matt is doing."

"He's awake and fine, no thanks to you." Gabby didn't care what this looked like, she just wanted Hallie gone.

"I told you to stay out of this."

"It's your fault he's in here." Gabby screamed. "If you hadn't plotted for me to see you two together, he wouldn't be here." Severide held her back as she was about to jump Hallie, her hands balled in fists, Hallie simply smirking. Their confrontation was starting to gain some attention from the staff and patients alike, both Maggie and security coming their way.

"If the two of you don't cut it out right now, Jerry will toss the both of you outside, is that understood?" Maggie hissed, effectively settling Gabby down.

"I'm going back to sit with Matt." Gabby simply turned on her heels and walked right back to Matt's room, Kelly making Hallie leave but Gabby didn't miss the smirk on the other woman's face as she turned around before going Inside the room.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Matt asked, concern lacing his voice. He had heard everything but was powerless to do anything about it.

"Everything is fine, not that I didn't want to just punch her face out."

"Calm down slugger." He smirked. "I don't need you sitting in a jail cell."

"You should be Lucky Severide was there then." She smiled.

"Someone said my name?" He peaked his head Inside the room.

"Thanks for stopping her from punching Hallie out."

"It would have been entertaining if you ask me, a good chick fight." Matt laughed but his hand flew to his side as he caughed.

"Hey, you ok?" Gabby was up and by him, worried.

"Yeah. Remind me not to laugh, it hurts."

"We're all boring starting from now." Severide chuckled, not being able to help himself. "So did Dr Halstead say when you'll be going into surgery?"

"As soon as there's an available spot, it's not an emergency but he says that I'll be moved to a room upstairs while I wait."

"And how long are you going to be off the job?" Gabby knew that was the next question he would have asked as soon as he heard about the surgery.

"Halstead says that the surgeon will talk to me about recovery time. Do you guys know anything about the driver?" No one had really adressed it since they got to the hospital.

"I'll go check." Kelly offered, leaving the two alone together, coming back a few minutes later with an update.

"April said he was treated for shock but we was already discharged."

"That's good." Gabby sighed, relieved.

"Alright Matt, they're ready for you in the OR, I just need you to sign this conscent form and someone will come get you."

"Thanks doc." Matt signed the papers and soon after, an orderly came to take him to the OR.

"We'll be right here." Gabby kissed him gently on the lips before he was taken away.

They all went down to the cafeteria while Matt was in the OR, sharing a breakfast, even though they weren't all that hungry. Gabby was mostly picking at her food, her nerves still on edge, hoping everything would go well in the OR.

"Is uncle Matt going to ok mom?"

"He's going to be just fine sweetie." Christie smiled at her daughter "And Gabby, I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances."

"Me too but maybe I can cook dinner for everyone when Matt comes back home."

"That would be great." Once they were done eating, Kelly left to call chief Boden with the bad news and both Christie and Gabby made it upstairs on the second floor where Matt would be taken after surgery.

Violet busied herself with her tablet and headphones, leaving both women to talk a little bit more, get to know each other while they waited for Matt to come back. He returned about an hour after they had arrived in the room, fully awake, the surgeon dropping by a few minutes later to give them the full info.

"How long until I can go back to work?" Was Matt's first question.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant but you'll be off active duty for at least 4 months."

"Four months?" Gabby knew a little bit about fractures but wasn't expecting his recovery to be that lengthy.

"Well the Tibia is a big bone and being a firefighter, I need to make sure it's fully healed before sending back into burning buildings, otherwise your whole career could be ending." Matt wasn't happy about this but firefighting was his life and he couldn't see himself doing anything else.

"Alright. Thanks again Dr Moore." He shook his hand and the doctor left, promising to check on him in the morning.

"Alright Matt. I'm going to let you rest but promise you'll call me before you get discharged?"

"I promise. Thanks for coming Chris and you are not leaving until I get a hug Vi." Violet smiled at her uncle and hugged him tightly, Matt keeping a wince in so he didn't scare her, Gabby winking at him.

They left after saying their goodbye, leaving Matt and Gabby alone again.

"Are you ok?" She asked, knowing he hadn't said anything about the recovery time.

"I'm not happy but I'm ok. Gabby, we need to talk about what happened this morning." He took her hand in his, his thumb caressing her knuckles.

"It's pretty obvious what happened this morning." She avoided the subject again, not wanting to dive into it here.

"Gabby, you can't avoid this talk forever."

"Can we maybe talk about it tomorrow, when I'm not totally exhausted from shift and the heart attack you almost gave me?" She gave up, knowing he wouldn't

"That's fine by me." He pulled on her hand, wanting to have her close to him. He pulled her in a gentle hug, Gabby trying not to hurt him as she did. "I'm sorry." He simply said, her head burried in his neck. They pulled away from each as there was a Knock on the door, revealing two police officers.

"I'm Adam Ruzek and this is Jay Halstead. Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Gabby looked at Matt as he nodded, clearly wondering what the police was doing here.

* * *

 **a/n: Uh oh...Is Matt in trouble or they just want to know what happened from his and Gabby's POV? I hope you guys liked it and please take a few minutes to leave a review, I always love having your imput - Sarra**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **a/n: Thank you so much to everyone who left a review on the last chapter, I love you all. I've been working on this chapter all week so I hope you guys will like it.**

* * *

Matt had no idea why the police would be here right now except to have his own version of what happened but he would be in for a rude awakening.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to answer all of your questions."

"Can't this wait until the morning? My boyfriend's been through enough for one day."

"I'm sorry but it can't." The officer that had introduced himself as Ruzek said. "Did the two of you get into a fight before this happened?"

"It wasn't a fight." Matt said. "It was a misunderstanding." he added.

"That's not what an eyewitness said happened." Halstead interjected.

"Well that eyewitness is wrong." Matt said firmly.

"They're just getting all the facts Matt." Gabby sensed he was getting worked up.

"Well the fact is someone set us up and it's not either mine or my girlfriend's fault." Matt insisted.

"Again, that's what not we heard." Ruzek said again.

"Please. My boyfriend needs his rest. He said it was a misunderstanding." Gabby was starting to lose the little patience she had in that moment.

"You're miss Dawson right?"

"Yes that's me? What does my name have to do with all of this?"

"We're going to need you to come down at the station with us ma'am."

"What? No. I didn't do anything." Gabby took a step back. "Unless you're arresting me, I'm not going anywhere." She said firmly. She knew a thing or two about the law.

"You can either come with us quietly OR we can handcuff you and make a scene."

"Just go with them babe, I'll be fine." He knew that she didn't want to leave his side and that was why she was being so stubborn.

"I don't have anything to say to them."

"Than handcuff's it is." Ruzek was less than gentle with her, Gabby's eyes going to Matt's

"Call Christie tomorrow morning, I don't know how long this is going to take."

"I'll be fine babe, I love you."

"I love you too." Ruzek immediately took her out of Matt's room and into the back of a police cruiser. The drive towards the district was painfully long, the silence in the front of the car deafening. She was taken up the familiar stairs of 21st and taken into an interrogation room.

"I want my phone call." She demanded as Halstead removed the cuffs, her hands rubbing her sore wrists.

"You can use that phone." Ruzek pointed to the only thing in the room besides the desk and the chair. Gabby took it and dialed the familiar four number extension to Intelligence upstairs.

"Antonio, it's me." **"Where are you calling me from Gabs?"** They had caller ID and he already knew she was calling from inside the building. "I'm in the office in front of Platt's front desk." Both Ruzek and Halstead looked at each other and Gabby grinned, satisfied that her phone call was having that effect. "I was taken in on bogus charges, come get me out please." **"I'm on my way."** "Thanks Tonio." And she hung up "Thanks for the phone call boys." She sat in the chair, Antonio appearing not very long after.

"What's the hell is this?" He demanded the other two detectives.

"We need to question miss Dawson concerning an accident that happened this morning involving Matt Casey."

"Matt Casey?" Antonio looked at his sister to clarification.

"It was a misunderstanding. I crossed the street and he ran after me and he was hit by a car. He has a tibial fracture, four weeks off duty." Antonio knew everything about his sister's new boyfriend.

"And why was she even arrested in the first place?"

"We were called by an eyewitness that claimed they got into a fight before your sister walked through ongoing traffic and that's when Mr Casey was hit by the car."

"What eyewitness?" Gabby was starting to get mad. "There was barely anyone in the diner when I got there and the only person that was there was Matt's ex.

"I can't tell you that information miss."

"But you can tell me."

"You know we can't talk about an investigation until it's over Dawson." Halstead insisted.

"And I know who your sargent is so you better start talking." Antonio didn't work with the two other detectives but he knew all about them.

"Her name is Hallie Thomas."

"That's Matt's ex." Gabby was getting angry. "She's been harrassing Matt on the phone during all of last shift. She's the one who should be arrested." She growled.

"Take it easy Gabby." Antonio warned.

"Just ask Kelly Severide, he was there at 51 when she kept calling Matt."

"Alright, do you have anymore questions for her? I think she told you everything she knows.

"That's it for now but we're going to swing by the hospital to ask Mr. Casey a few questions."

"And how am I supposed to get back to the hospital now?"

"I'll give you a lift."

"We're sorry about everything." Both detectives left the two siblings alone.

"I'm telling you Tonio, that girl is crazy."

"We'll get to the bottom of this, let's go." They drove back to Chicago Med so Gabby could be with Matt until he was discharged. Both Antonio and Gabby went up the stairs to Matt's room and Gabby could hear detectives Ruzek and Halstead talking to Matt in his room. She walked quietly in, followed by Antonio but stayed on the side so she wouldn't interrupt the questionning.

"We've been told that your ex has been calling you during last shift?"

"Yeah, she called more than a few times during shifts, both on and off calls and I ignored all of them until I was tired of it and I answered her."

"And you agreed to coffee with her?"

"Not at first no. I told her I didn't want her calling me anymore but she ambushed me after shift this morning around 8. She just showed up and I got fed up so I said yes for breakfast."

"And what happened with Miss Dawson?"

"We hadn't talked in a few days and well she saw me with my ex in a diner. How would you have reacted?" Gabby looked at her feet, a furious blush creeping on her cheeks.

"And how long have the two of you been dating?"

"Only a few weeks."

"And your relationship with Miss Thomas?"

"We dated for eight years until she left me for someone else."

"And why do you think she's been calling you?"

"She got dumped and now she's trying to get me back but I was clear with her; I want nothing to do with her and I moved on. I just hope Gabby can forgive me for what happened this morning."

"Matt." She finally looked up at him. "There's nothing to forgive here. I just want you to get better."

"Alright, I'll let the two of you rest. We'll keep you posted on how everything is going to go."

"Thanks." The two détectives left, leaving Matt with Gabby and Antonio.

"I'm glad you're back. Thanks for having her back Antonio."

"I always do. I just wished she didn't get into trouble that often." He smirked, earning a punch on the arm from his sister.

"I never get into trouble."

"So what happens now?" Matt asked Antonio, knowing he'd be able to at least give them an idea.

"Well Hallie will probably be questionned but I doubt there'll be any charges brought up against her."

"What about a restraining order? Can i ask for that?"

"Matt, are you sure? I mean she didn't physically hurt us and she works at Lakeshore, we can't not go there."

"That can be tricky because she works in Lakeshore's ER and with the two of you being first responders but we can definitely ask for it at 51 and 105 so she can't come anywhere near you guys at your work place."

"Than go for it then. I don't want her anywhere close to me or your sister, specially your sister."

"Are you sure?" Antonio was just trying to make sure that Matt wasn't making a rash decision.

"Positive. Four weeks minimum off duty and all the emotional pain, I think she's done enough."

"Alright. I'll get the paperwork started and I'll be by in the morning to have you sign them before we have to bring them over to Hallie."

"Thanks Antonio."

"Anytime." He shook the hand that Matt extended towards him before kissing Gabby on the cheek, a whispered thank you from her and he was gone, finally leaving Matt and Gabby alone together.

"Are you really sure about this Matt?" She didn't really care about herself right now but that was a huge decision against a person that he had once loved.

"I'm sure." He took her fingers in his as she sat down on the small chair next to his bed. "You've been through enough because of me and Hallie.

"What I'm going through is nothing. How are you feeling?"

"I think the meds are starting to wear off."

"Alright, I'll go get the nurse." she stood but Matt kept a tight hold on her hand.

"It can wait." He smiled at her. "I want to know how you're doing?"

"Matt I'm fine." She sighed.

"They handcuffed you babe and weren't so gentle taking you away. I can't believe that you're going through this because of me."

"Not because of you, it's all Hallie's fault. Besides, you heard what Ruzek and Antonio said. They'll keep us posted if anything else happens, in the meantime, we just have to get you back in fighting shape as soon as possible." She reassured him.

"Fighting shape huh? Are you sure it's not just about getting me back between the sheets?"

"Oh, that definitely crossed my mind." She leaned down and kissed him

"I can't wait." He whispered against her lips.

"So when did Dr Moore say he'd be back to check on you?" She changed the subject.

"Tomorrow morning. He said he'd come by with recommendations for the return home. I'm sure he'll tell me about the PT and how that's supposed to progress."

"Ok. I'll come by for that as soon as I get up."

"You don't have to. You know that I can understand directives right?" He chuckled.

"Very funny. But seriously Matt, you'll need some help in your house. You need to figure that out."

"I already figured it out." He smirked.

"What's your genius idea?"

"Move in with me." Gabby's eyes widdened in surprise.

"You're crazy." She finally let the words sink in but her lips were already curled in a smile.

"I know." He smirked back at her.

"We can't do that." A strangled laugh escaped her lips. "We just started dating." The words were registering but she couldn't believe that he was asking her that so soon.

"And I'm already in love with you. We'd be crazy not to move in together."

"You're insane."

"And your babbling. Just say yes."

"Yes." She laughed, leaning down for a kiss. He pulled her to him and she had no choice but to lie down next to him, careful not to touch his leg.

"Even a car accident can't keep you guys out of the same bed?" Shay walked in with a smile, happy to see her friends smiling through a bad time.

"Damn right." Gabby turned her head when she heard Shay.

"Kelly told me everything. She's insane."

"I asked Antonio for a restraining order. If not for me, at least for Gabby."

"You're doing the right thing."

"I know." He smiled at her.

"So four weeks huh?" Gabby looked at him for a reaction but he stayed calm.

"Yeah four weeks. I can't wait for them to be over but she's the one who's going to have to put up with me from now on." He smirked at her.

"What did I miss?"

"I asked Gabby to move in with me."

"Oh My God." She squealed. "You guys are so crazy."

"That's what I said too." Gabby added.

"I mean crazy in a good way. I'm so happy for you guys." She came in for a group hug. "Ok. I'm going to go." She stood excitedly from the hug. "Leave you two alone." She winked at them and left as fast as she had entered.

"You've got to love Shay." Gabby laughed at the blonde that was already gone from view.

"Yes you do." He smiled at her. "How about you go grab some of your stuff and head over to my place? We can move the rest of your things another day."

"Matt no. We should do that together, when you're better. I can get a bag ready tonight and bring it with me tomorrow when they let you get out of here."

"If that's what you want."

"It is. Don't worry, I won't change my mind."

"I know it's just that I can't wait." He smirked, pulling her to him for a kiss.

"I can't wait either." She propped herself on her elbow and smiled at him. "I'll let you get some rest. I'll be back in the morning."

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you too." They shared one last kiss before Gabby left, leaving Matt to rest, dinner time around the corner.

Matt received the visit of Herrmann and Boden to see how he was doing and they chatted a few hours before visiting hours were over, Matt's body in dire need of sleep. Gabby walked into Lakeshore the next morning with a bag slung over her shoulder that contained a few days worth of clothes and bathroom essentials.

"Hey Gabby." She turned around to see Antonio running up to her.

"Hey Antonio. Do you have the restraining order?" She questioned him quickly as they walked to the elevators.

"Yes." He lifted the paper for her to see. "What's with the duffle bag?"

"Matt asked me to move in with him." She admitted, waiting for the quick comeback that she knew was coming.

"Are you crazy? You barely just started dating the guy."

"I didn't tell you to get your permission Antonio." She said a bit more dryly than she intended it.

"Alright." He raised his hands in the air. "I just hope your not making a mistake."

"I'm not." She finally smiled at him as the elevator stopped on Matt's floor. They walked into his room where they found him dressed already, courtesy of Severide. "Someone's ready to go home." She kissed him.

"I've been ready since six o'clock. Hey Antonio, is that what I think it is?"

"Yup, it's all ready to be delivered as soon as she get's here."

"Thanks a lot." They shook hands, Antonio holding it firmly in his own.

"And you better not hurt her or else I'll be here to deal with you personally. Are we clear?"

"TONIO!" She growled. She hated when he went all big brother on her.

"Fine." He chuckled, Matt taking the threat seriously. All three of them turned around when they heard her voice.

"I've got this." Antonio went towards the nurse's station, Gabby close behind him, Matt having a little trouble navigating on the crutches.

"You can't stop me from going to see him."

"Sure we can." Antonio smiled at her.

"And who are you?"

"Dawson, CPD." He smirked at her. "Here's two restraining orders. If you come close to either Matt or Gabby outside of your work place, you'll get arrested."

"That's completely insane. I didn't do anything."

"Actually you did. Hallie Thomas, you're under arrest for giving a false statement to the Chicago Police." Ruzek placed her hands behind her back and cuffed her in front of everyone.

* * *

 **a/n: So I've had this ending in my head all week and I couldn't wait to type it down so I hope you guys liked it. Please take a few seconds to review, I always like to know what you guys think. -Sarra**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination**

 **A/n: Thanks to everyone who left a review on the last chapter. I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long to post. I started writing it and was halfway through when this stupid writers block grabbed a hold of me for a few annoying days but I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

The look of shock that adorned her face when detective Ruzek slapped the cuffs on her was something else.

"You can't do that." She insisted.

"That's exactly what we're doing." Halstead said from the other side of her, the two of them finally taking her away practically kicking and screaming in front of everyone on the floor.

"So what happens now?" Gabby questionned her brother who had stayed behind.

"She'll be interrogated and will spend the night in jail at least but I'm pretty sure that she won't cause any more problems moving forward."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Knowing Halstead and Ruzek the way that I do, no way she gets a free pass but I will keep the two of you updated on what happens next." He kissed his sister's cheek and shook Matt's hand before leaving them alone once again.

"Hey, are you ok?" Matt had been silent since Hallie was hauled off and she worried about what was on his mind.

"I'm tired." He offered her a lazy smile.

"It's been a very exciting twenty four hours to say the least."

"Ready to go home I see." Matt and Gabby looking behind her at Dr Moore who was walking in with Matt's chart in hand

"Yes. I've been here enough already." He smiled, taking Gabby's hand in his. "So, tell me what I need to do to go home."

"First of all, you need someone to help take care of you the first few days at least but I suggest that you have someone with you for all of your recovery."

"Well my girlfriend just said yes to moving in with me so that's already settled." Gabby blushed, Dr Moore chuckling.

"Young love, isn't that wonderful."

"It is." Matt couldn't keep his eyes off of Gabby as he uttered the words, making her blush.

"So I won't bore you with the details but all you need to know will be written down, including what you'll need to take your physical therapy appointments and I will see you back here in two weeks for a progress report."

"Thank you Dr. Moore."

"I was glad to help." They shook hands before the doctor left the room, a nurse returning a few minutes later with all the instructions tucked into an envelop that she gave Gabby. The nurse wasn't too fussy about letting Matt leave on crutches and Gabby helped him navigate the first few steps outside of his room where he was greeted by Christie.

"I was about to call you. You didn't have to come all the way here for this." Matt hugged her.

"I told you I would be plus Gabby said she'd fix dinner up for all of us when you got out of this place so who am I to say no." Matt chuckled.

"And where's Vi?"

"She's, at a friend's house." She hesitated. Violet was back at Matt's with Kelly putting up a welcome home sign for Matt when he walked through the door.

"Will she come by later?" Matt knew what she was probably up to but decided not to call his sister's bluff.

"Yeah. Noella's mom will bring her by after lunch." She lied more easily this time.

"I can't wait." They made their way out into the fresh air and Matt was more than happy to be out of that place. Gabby made a small pit stop at the grocery store to get everything she needed to make her grand mother's mac and cheese and they made the last stretch back home in comfortable conversation.

Christie was waiting for them outside the house so it wouldn't raise Matt's suspicions about the surprise even though she was pretty sure he already knew about it because of her slip up about Violet's friend.

"You know you didn't have to wait outside Chris, you know where my spare key is." He smiled at her, trying to make her spill the truth about Violet.

"I didn't think it was appropriate. Now let's get you inside your house." She held onto his arm as he put his good foot and the crutches on his front steps, making she he didn't fall over on his way up and Gabby had all his things plus her bag to deal with but as they entered the house and trudded into the living room where they were met with cheers from everyone from 51.

"Welcome home uncle Matt." Violet ran to him and awkwardly wrapped her arms around his waist, having trouble with his new accessories.

"Thanks Vi. That sign is beautiful." He knew that she was the one who had made it, happy that his niece had fun doing it.

"Thanks. Mom helped me out a little bit with it, we didn't have a lot of time."

"Well I love it." They smiled at each other. Matt earned a few pats on the back and some welcome homes from everyone from 51 before some of them slowly started leaving to give their Lieutenant some real rest. Matt was happy to see all of them but also that he would miss them from being off the job for a while. When everyone was gone, the only ones left were Matt, Gabby, Christie, Violet, Shay and Severide.

"Do you need any help in there Gabby?" Matt asked from his spot on the couch, Gabby poking her head out of his kitchen.

"No babe, I'm fine, just relax." She smiled at him, returning to her recipe.

"I like her uncle Matt." Violet whispered to Matt from her spot next to him.

"I like her too." He smiled at her. "I like her so much that I asked her to move in with me." He whispered back to her, both Kelly and Christie surprised by the revalation.

"Matt, you guys just started dating." Christie said, trying not to sound judgemental.

"When did that happen?" Severide countered, Shay snickering next to him. "What's so funny Shay?"

"Nothing. Actually yeah, something. You get girls in your bed all the time and you'd have them move in with you at the drop of a dime and for Matt it's not okay?"

"Never said it wasn't ok. I just asked when it happened." He argued gently with her.

"I'm a grown man Christie, I think I can make that kind of decision for myself.

"No, no. That's not what I meant. I'm just saying that you guys just started dating, don't you want to take things slow?" Violet looked between all the adults, not really understanding everything they were saying.

"Our relationship is everything except conventional so no I don't want to take things slow. I love her and I want to be with her so I asked her to move in with me and she said yes. And we're taking it slowly. She won't move in right away so we have time to see how it goes together in this house."

"Ok, if that's what you want." Christie gave up, knowing he was right.

"Lunch is in the oven, it should be ready in about an hour." She sat down on the other side of him on the couch. "So Violet, what school do you go to?" Gabby asked, everyone starting easy conversation amongst themselves until lunch was ready.

Shay, Violet and Christie helped with setting of the table while Kelly went to get what everyone wanted to drink, everybody sitting down less than ten minutes later.

"So Shay tells me that Hallie got swept away in handcuffs?" Kelly asked before everyone dug into their plate.

"Kelly, not now." Matt signalled to Violet who had big eyes, dying to know about that story.

"Fine, we'll talk about this later." Kelly finally put the food in his mouth.

"Oh come on uncle Matt, I want to know what happened."

"Nothing interresting Vi, now eat." He said firmly, Violet knowing that particular discussion was over, digging into her plate.

"Wow Gabby, this is amazing." Christie exclaimed once her mouth was now empty from her first forkful.

"It was my grand mother's recipe."

"Well secret recipe." Matt smiled at Gabby.

"How come it's secret?" Violet filled her mouth with food again.

"Well my grand mother gave my mom the recipe, who gave it to me. Even my brother doesn't know the secret to it, only his wife Laura."

"So uncle Matt doesn't know about it either?"

"No he doesn't." She winked at him. "But maybe I can give your mom the recipe if you like it."

"I love it." She smiled.

"It's settled then."

"Gabby, I couldn't." The Casey's didn't have that kind of relationship and she did envy Gabby's tight knit family and this was a family recipe.

"Trust me, it's fine. I'll write it down later."

"Thank you." The two smiled at each other, Christie already liking Gabby. Gabby and Christie talked a little bit more while they ate, Shay making plans with Violet for a girl's night with Gabby at Matt's place, something Matt only chuckled at, hearing only bits of conversation while he talked with Severide about his therapy. Everyone ate a second plate before Gabby sent everyone away to the living room, not taking no for an answer so she could clean the kitchen and dining room.

A few minutes later, Christie walked into the kitchen, Gabby's lips curled in a smile. "Let me help you with that." Gabby was doing the dishes.

"No it's fine, you should go spend some time with your brother."

"Matt is talking sports with Kelly and Shay and Violet are getting along just great."

"Thanks." Christie took a hand towel to dry the dishes.

"I'm happy the two of you are together." She finally broke the silence that was starting to build between them.

"You think we're going too fast aren't you." Gabby had seen a slight change in Matt's sister after she came back from preparing lunch.

" At first I did, I won't lie. But seeing the two of you together just now, the heart wants what it wants, and the two of you look happy together."

"We are. It's hard to explain and we haven't really gotten together in a normal way but I've never felt this way around any guy before. It's just so easy between us, as if we've known each other forever."

"Than don't question it." She smiled. "And I haven't seen Matt so happy in a long time and I know that's thanks to you."

"I just wished Hallie hadn't done what she did." She knew she shouldn't blame herself for what had happened to Matt but some part of her did for getting so jealous over what she had seen, not even bothering to listen to what he had to say.

"I never did like her." She confessed. She had told Matt once but at the time, their relationship hadn't been so good and she had just dropped it.

"And you made that very clear at the time." Both girls turned around to see Matt leaning against the kitchen wall, crutches at his side.

"Matt." Christie hadn't meant for him to hear her say that.

"It's fine Chris." He smiled at his sister. "I just hope this one doesn't give you the same feelings." He looked at Gabby with a smile, one she returned.

"Oh no. You have a winner here, don't let her get away." She put away the last plate and left the two alone.

"You don't have to do all of that." He hobbled closer to her. "I could have done it later."

"Matt." She closed the distance between them to help him take some weight off his legs. "You shouldn't be standing on your leg."

"I'm fine Gabs." He kissed her. "You should come sit down. You haven't stopped since we got here."

"Well you better get used to that because you are going to be stuck with me."

"I like how that sounds." He leaned down and captured her lips in a tender kiss.

"And I will definitely get used to that." She smiled, finally opening her eyes.

"How about we kick all these nice people out so we can have some time alone?" He suggested.

"I just need a pen and paper first, I'll be right behind you."

"First drawer behind you." He kissed her again and slowly went towards the living room.

She quickly scribbled the mac and cheese recipe and headed to join the others who were gathering their things to leave. "This was fun, we should do this more often." Gabby wrapped an arm around Matt's side.

"Well we have a date with Violet so we just need to organise that." Shay smirked.

"I'll check in with you for our work schedule?"

"I have the same rotation as your brother should it should be easy."

"Perfect, we'll check that out another time." Christie took the folded paper Gabby gave her and smiled. "Thanks for that."

"It's my pleasure." Christie came to hug Gabby.

"Thanks for taking care of him."

"Anytime." They all said their goodbye's and left the couple for some well deserved quiet time. Gabby helped Matt settle down on the couch and prop his casted leg up.

"Finally we're alone." He pulled her to him and wrapped her in his arms.

"I can't believe this is really happening. How did we get from hooking up to moving in less than six months?"

"That could be my undeniable charm."

"Matt Casey." She slapped him playfully. "You're lucky you're so damn charming."

"I'm sorry about the whole Hallie thing."

"I don't want to talk about that right now."

"Baby, we have to talk about it. You said it yourself that we'd talk about it at home."

"Tomorrow, I promise."

"How do you think it's going at 21st?"

"I don't know but Antonio said that he'd give us a call with an update so I'm deciding to spend today just me and you and this couch."

"I like how you think." He leaned down and their lips met. They spent the day on the couch, getting up only to eat, HAllie the farthest thing from their minds.

* * *

 **a/n: Alright so I decided not to put too much of Hallie in this chapter to give Dawsey some time back home as promised in an earlier chapter with everyone but I promise next chapter, we'll see Hallie get man handled more moahahaha. I hope you guys liked it and please take a few seconds to review before you go, I always love to read what you guys think - Sarra**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **a/n: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter, it means the world to me. I'd also like to welcome all the new readers and followers/favourites. Sorry this chapter has taken soo long to be posted. I had a bad case of the writer's block that prevented me from getting this chapter written. Enjoy.**

* * *

Matt dropped the subject of Hallie altogether and enjoyed the quiet time he was now having with Gabby.

"So when do you want to move your things in here?"

"We just got here Matt, are you in that much of a hurry?" She laughed.

"Yes."

"Well you'll just have to wait a little bit longer. We need to get you situated first."

"I am situated, right here, with you."

"You're unbelievable. How about we just take it easy and I make dinner for us and we can talk about that and other things in the morning. We've had enough excitement for one day don't you think?"

"If you say so."

"I do. I just want to enjoy having you alive and in one piece."

"Fine. I'm all yours." She gently straddled his hips, careful not to touch his leg and leaned down for a not too tender kiss.

Hallie kept claiming that they couldn't keep her locked up in the back of Ruzek and Halstead's car on the way to the station but both detectives simply let her talk away. As soon as Halstead took her out of of the car, she started pulling her body in different directions to get out of his grib but unfortunately for her, he had seen a lot worst since becoming a cop. He easily took her up the stairs and into an empty interrogation room where they let her sit it out a little bit while they went to talk to their sargent. Little known fact to them was that Antonio had gone straight to Voight and he in turn had gone to see sargent White so they could get this case over with.

They were at the front desk talking with Sargent Platt when Voight and White walked in their direction, Antonio close behind them. "Where is she?" Voight asked.

"In there." Ruzek pointed to the closed door on his right. Voight asked Platt to send someone in with everything to book her in while they waited a little bit longer, sudden yelling coming from the other side of the door. Voight walked into the room and sat down in the chair opposite Hallie.

"Screaming won't do you any good miss Thomas."

"You can't keep me here, I didn't do anything."

"From where I'm sitting, I see obstruction of justice. That's a serious offense."

"I want to talk to a lawyer." She demanded.

"Well unless you have one, you'll have to wait until the morning. Until then, you get to sleep in a cell." Voight simply got up and left the room, joining with the others again. "Book her and she can think about what she did with other convicts."

"Thanks Sarge."Antonio shook his hand.

"My pleasure."

"We'll take over from here, thank you Hank."

"No problem Mark." Since the booking was already done, Ruzek took her for her pictures and was nice enough to not so gently put her in a cell with not just one but 6 other people.

"Hope you use your time to think." He turned to leave, not even turning around while she yelled at him that she had done nothing wrong.

Hallie sat down defeated as the detective's back appeared farther, not even flinching as she yelled, not caring who was looking at her. When she saw an officer, she stood up and approached him.

"I want my phone call." She demanded.

"You'll just have to wait a little while longer to be able to get bailed out."

"I've waited more than enough, I want my phone call." She was less than patient and she needed someone to get her out of here as soon as she was aloud to. She knew that she'd have her phone back when she was released but she needed someone to bail her out first.

When she was finally given her phonecall, the first person she tried was her sister. It rang for a long time until it went straight through voicemail. Her parents were gone on vacation so she couldn't call them and since coming back, her old friends had moved and she hadn't really made any new ones that would come to her help her out in that way so she dialed the only other number she knew.

Evening was starting to set and Matt and Gabby finished the pizza they had ordered and even though Matt's legs were clumsily propped on the table, Gabby's legs were settled on top of his.

"I'm happy things are quiet tonight. How are you feeling?" Gabby asked Matt as they sat in silence, music playing in the background.

"Starting to be tired I guess."

"Than maybe we should get you ready for bed."

"Bed is a long way up."

"Well I happen to be strong and capable." She chuckled. "Let's get you up first." Gabby swung her legs off of his and got up as his phone rang. The number was private and Matt wondered who it could be.

"Matt Casey." He put his phone to his ear. "Yes I'll accept the charges." Gabby looked at him quizically and he shrugged, still as clueless about who was on the other end. "Matt Casey." He repeated once he heard the click on the other side. **Matt, it's Hallie. I need your help.** Matt couldn't believe his ears. "You have some nerves to call me Hallie." He said her name to make sure Gabby knew who was calling. She immediately took her phone out and walked off into the next room to make her call. **I didn't mean for all of this to happen Matt. I didn't want you to be an accident.** A little too late to be thinking about that now. I'm sorry I can't help you." He hung up without giving her a chance to say anything else.

"What did she want?" She sat down next to him.

"Said she needed my help. Probably couldn't reach anyone else to get her out of there. You call your brother?"

"Yeah, he said he'd take care of it and said to have a nice evening, not to worry about it."

"And I trust your brother so it's all good. Now where were we?"

"We were getting you into bed." She got up as Matt managed to get his casted foot off the table and then she gently pulled him up with her.

"Never thought I'd have trouble going up my stairs." He huffed as they made it to the stairs, guiding himself expertly with his crutches.

"It'll be over before you know it."

"You might regret saying that after a few days." The climb to upstairs was very slow, Gabby giving Matt the time to catch his breath, dragging his casted leg up was prouving harder than he thought. Once Matt was sitting the bed, Gabby helped him out of his sweatpants and went to change herself into something a little bit more comfortable for sleep before returning to the room.

"I can get used to that." Gabby was wearing a tank top that was riding up her abs and boy shorts.

"You won't be able to have that for a while though." She smirked, Matt's face falling.

"You're not playing fair." He pressed his forehead to her shoulder as she sat down on her new side of the bed.

"Well you're stuck with me so there's no rush."

"Yeah, no rush." He mumbled. It was only day one of the cast and already he wished it didn't exist so he could enjoy his time with Gabby. "Did you call your chief?" This was a discussion that Gabby couldn't push back.

"Yeah, I called him. I have more than enough furlough added up."

"I doubt that you were planning on taking care of an invalid with that furlough."

"Trust me, there's plenty of it. I can enjoy it some other time."

"Maybe when I'm fully recovered and back on the job."

"That would be nice babe." She kissed him. "Now we should get some rest, you've had a long day."

"So have you." Lying down was another challange as well so Gabby helped him lower himself to his pillow before snuggling into his side.

"Things will be better in the morning."

"New day."

"New day." They kissed before they closed their eyes, both more exhausted than they thought.

As soon as Antonio had gotten the call from Gabby, the first thing he did was take it up with Sargent Voight and White. That woman had balls, he would give her that but in this situation, it would come back to bite her. Things were quickly set in motion for the next morning when Hallie would get to be arraigned. He texted Gabby much later that night to be at the station as soon as they got up before he finished up the reports that were stacking up on his desk.

Both Matt and Gabby had a bad night, Matt inhability to move properly preventing them from getting a good night's sleep but that didn't matter. Matt was more than happy to be able to wake up next to Gabby, his heart feeling full again.

"I'm sorry about last night."

"Hey, the both of us need to adjust to this, it'll get better." She promised. She turned her phone off and it dinged a few times.

"Someone's popular." Matt smirked.

"Antonio texted me." She wasn't smiling at all. "He wants us to be at the courthouse as soon as we get up for Hallie's arraignment."

"I didn't know we had to be there."

"He said that it's not a normal arraignment. He said he'd explain when we'd get there."

"Ok." Matt didn't know much about the judicial system but he trusted Antonio.

It took them more time than it normally would to get ready because Matt was having troubl getting his legs dressed and right now, the only thing that fit were sports pants because they were wider for his casted leg. As soon as they were ready, Gabby helped him in her car and they drove to the courthouse in silence. The met up with Antonio as soon as walked through the door.

"Hey Matt, how are you doing?" They shook hands.

"Tired. We had trouble sleeping because of the cast. It's hard to change position in that thing." He laughed.

"You'll get used to it soon enough." It had happened to Antonio once too and it had taken him a few days to adjust.

"So what's so special about this arraignment?"

"Voight might have pulled a few strings and since there was already a restraining order against her, let's just say that her phonecall to you didn't help her. Come on, let's go in, it's about to start." They followed Antonio inside the room. There wasn't a lot of people in the courtroom, just one other case on the table for the morning.

"Next, the matter of Hallie Thomas against Matt Casey and Gabriella Dawson." The judge called. Hallie was taken into the room with a police officer, her hands in cuffs in front of her. She sat at the table in front of Matt, Gabby and Antonio. "Earlier yesterday, Miss Thomas was served papers to stay away from Mr Casey and Miss Dawson is that correct?" He started.

"Yes your honour." Hallie's attorney replied.

"And the prison phone records show that she came into contact with Mr. Casey last night is that also correct?"

"Yes your honour." Those facts couldn't be denied by anyone.

"Than my decision was taken for me by the actions of your client. Hallie Thomas, as per the retraining order, you cannot be in contact with both Mr. Casey and Miss Dawson in any sort of way, shape or form."

"But your honour, I work at Chicago Med and they come through those doors every single day."

"Than you'll just have to take your practice outside the lines of the city of Chicago."

"You can't do that." She suddenly stood up and started yelling.

"Miss Thomas." His booming voice was enough to calm her down. "I'd advise you to calm down otherwise I might feel the need to add some extra charges to your sentence." Hallie sat back down and stayed quiet, not wanting to get into anymore trouble than she already was. "Now you will not have a criminal record as to not prevent future hiring processes but you will be assigned a parole officer to make sure that everything goes well. If you follow all these rules, there's no reason for us to meet again but if you get into any kind of trouble, I won't be as kind towards you Miss Thomas."

"Yes your honour." She replied with her head bowed down.

"This court is now adjourned." Everyone rose to their feet as the judge left the room, Hallie being taken away a few minutes later, Matt and Gabby finally hugging.

"It's over baby." He whispered to her ear. "Thanks for everything Antonio." He shook his hand.

"Voight did most of it."

"I'll be sure to thank him the next time."

"So celebration at Molly's tonight?" Antonio looked at the two for confirmation.

"As much as my energy will let me."

"I'll see you there then." Antonio left the two to celebrate in their own way before they all met up at Molly's later that night.

Molly's was packed but Matt and Gabby made good on their promise to be there, most from 51 and a few from the district there to toast the end of this craziness. Matt located Voight at the far end of the bar, having a beer with Olynski so he made his way over to them.

"I hear you're the one I need to thank for our victory today."

"I didn't do much." Voight admitted. "But I'm happy it's over for the two of you." He accepted the hand that Matt was offering him.

"Another round?" Otis asked.

"Put it on my tab Otis." Patt patted his shoulder. "Have a good evening."

"You too." Matt and Voight exchanged a smile before Matt hobbled away on his crutches to go see Gabby, who was mingling with Brett and Shay. They spent a few hours before Matt started to get tired so they drove back to their place for a quiet evening together, a proper celebration having to wait a little while longer.

* * *

 **a/n: Alright so the Hallie saga is now over, Matt and Gabby coming out on the winning side. Now I know that some of you gave me wonderful ideas about what to do with her character but in the end, I didn't want to drag her SL out and make her too much out of character so I decided to bring her SL to an end, giving Matt and Gabby a real opportunity to move forward with their lives now that they're moving in together.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it and please take a few minutes to leave a review before you go, I always love to know what you thought of it - Sarra**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination**

 **a/n: Thank you to everyone that left a review on the last chapter and everyone else who read it. I'm sorry that I haven't given this story as much attention as Family Chaos so far and I'm sorry about that. So I felt that writing another chapter on a recovery would be redundant (I've done it in other stories) so I decided to write a more fun one so I hope you like this next chapter.**

* * *

Even though Gabby had promised Matt to talk about it in the morning, now that the hearing was over, the subject of Hallie was never brought up again. Gabby walked in Matt's place with groceries only to hear something break in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" She quickly put the bags on the table and went to help him.

"I never thought the glasses would be so out of reach before." He chuckled.

"Well I'm pretty sure that whatever you were doing could have waited."

"I was thirsty."

"I bet." She laughed. "You need to take it easy Matt, I don't need you breaking anything else."

"I'm taking it easy, you're making sure of that." He clumsily tried to pull her to him, dropping a clutch as he did.

"Matt." She chuckled, her lips connecting to his.

"Move in with me." He said seriously.

"I already said yes. Are you sure you're ok?" She looked at him quizically.

"I mean move all your stuff in here. I don't want to wait until I get better."

"But I have so much stuff and there's not that much space for my things."

"I can make some space."

"Yeah right. You and your clumsiness on crutches."

"I'll ask Severide for some help, I promise."

"If you want this to work, I need you in one piece Matt."

"We'll be good, I promise." He kissed her again.

"I hope you're a man of your word then."

"How about we find out now?" He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed on the speed dial for Kelly and he picked up on the second ring. **What's up Case? "** I need some help making some space in my house so Gabby can move her things in with me." **No problem, anything for you two crazy kids.** "Thanks a lot Sev." He hung up the phone. "See, all settled. How about you make a girls night in and do some packing and by the time you're done, everything will be set here."

"I wish I could see that but girls night sounds like a good idea."

During their next 48 hours off, Gabby, Brett and Shay spent their time at Gabby's apartment, sorting everything out. Much to her surprise, she had less things that she had thought once they had filled a few bags full of trash and put them on the side of the road.

"I wonder how the boys are doing." Brett wondered with a snicker, thinking about both Lieutenants from 51 trying to make room for Gabby's things.

"I just hope Matt doesn't die from moving around with those crutches." Gabby laughed.

"Oh, they'll be fine." Shay assured them with a chuckle. The girls kets packing things with a glass of wine and some laughs, their packing probably moving along better than Matt's.

 **Matt's place**

"Damn Matt, what the hell are all these things?" Kelly commented of the mess that Matt had in the spare room upstairs?"

"What? I've haven't had the time to throw things out after my break-up with Hallie."

"I'd say so, now let's get to work. Grab some trash bags, I'll sort through and you tell me what stays and what goes."

"Fine by me." Matt looked behind him and realized that he had to go back down the stairs. "Uh Kelly?" Their eyes met and Kelly understood immediatly.

"This is going to take forever." He sighed and moved past Matt and down the stairs. "Where are the bags?" He yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"In the kitchen, bottom cabinet next to the fridge." Matt yelled back from where he stood in the room. Matt took a few things in his hands by the time Kelly came back up.

"Man, you need to get rid of those." Kelly opened the bag for Matt to throw them out.

"I know but we've had good times."

"Yeah and now you'll have better times with Gabby. Now out they go." Matt didn't have to be told twice so he just chucked them in the bag and they moved on. The bags piled up by the door, leaving the two bookshelves full of stuff but most of it was thrown away. Then they moved on to the bathroom where Matt tossed all of the girl products that were still left in the very back on the cupboard under the sink, leaving a whole drawer for Gabby to put her things there. "So what next?"

"Bedroom. I have to make space for her in the closet and a few drawers."

"How much stuff does she even have?"

"No idea man but I'm guessing a lot." He figured that if Hallie had a lot of things than Gabby was almost sure to have at least the same amount.

 **Gabby's place**

"Damn girl, how much clothes do you need?" Shay looked at the five big boxes full of clothes and the closet that wasn't even half empty.

"Probably too much but I figured I'd go through them at Matt's place and give the rest to goodwill or something." Gabby shrugged. Apart from her clothes, she wasn't one to keep all that many things. Some of her most prized possessions were kept at her parent's house for safe keeping and the rest was pretty much pictures and knick knacks that she liked to find in vintage shops.

"Good idea. So what are you going to do with this place?" Brett looked around at the packed up place.

"I need to talk to my landlord. I can't say I've had the time to take care of things on my end."

"A crazy ex girlfriend will do that to you." Shay said. She knew everything that had happened between Matt and Hallie and she was just happy that he was moving on with a good girl.

"You're going to let it go? I mean you and Matt haven't been dating for a very long while. How do you know it'll work?" Brett asked. She loved Gabby and she wanted her to be happy but she needed to make sure she wasn't making a rash decision about her place.

"I dunno." She smiled. "I just have this feeling in my gut. I love him." She now had a goofy grin on her face.

"Matt's one of the good guys, trust your gut." Shay smiled.

"Well it's been working fine so far." She shrugged and the girls nodded. They finished packing as much as they could and went to pack everything in both cars. Of course she'd have to make a second trip for a few other things but everything she needed was on her way to Matt's place. Once the girls arrived, they moved the boxes in with Kelly's help and put each box in the room that it belonged to before all three friends left, leaving the couple alone to put everything away.

"Damn babe, how much stuff do you have?" Matt asked when he returned to the bedroom once all the boxes were all hauled in.

"I might have a little bit too much." She admitted sheepishly as she looked at about a dozen boxes that were in the room. "Help me sort through everything?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure." It didn't take very long for Gabby to take care of the box in the bathroom because it wasn't all that big and some things like creams were put on the side table on her side of the bed.

"So what do I get?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean show me the space." She was suddenly excited that her things would blend in with his and then they'd finally be moved in together.

"I don't have all that much stuff." He hobbled towards the wardrobe and opened the door, showing that three quarters of the space was empty. "And I know that it isn't much because I know that you have a lot of clothes but I cleared two drawers."

"But Matt, where did you put all of your clothes?" Gabby knew Matt had more than what was left in front of her.

"I put what I use the least in the hall closet." He shrugged. He just wanted her to move in with him so that stuff didn't matter.

"I can't let you do that." He met her half way and pulled her to him.

"I love that I did this." He smiled broadly. "We can finally just be together and be happy. The rest doesn't matter." He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. They made out, Matt holding her as much as he could, Gabby's hands tangling in his hair.

"I love you." She whispered but let out a high pitch squeal as her body was being pulled down, Matt's arm tightly wrapped around her body.

"I love you too." Matt's eyes were glued on Gabby's. "How about you show me some of those clothes?" He smirked, a glint of lust in his eyes.

"I might have a few things that you might like." She winked, pushing herself up against his body. She looked back at him with a smile and rummaged through a first box. She placed a few pieces in drawers and the wardrobe, Matt's eyes following her every move. He watched her pick up a few pieces and go hide inside the en-suite. She came back out with black leather pants and a backless navy blue top, her hips swaying and a grin on her lips. She could already see that Matt loved this outfit. She came and went a few times and changed a few more times, giving Matt the opportunity to eye her body as she kept putting clothes away.

She disappeared one last time behind the bathroom door, Matt's eyes never leaving her until she was out of sight. He pulled himself higher up on the bed, pulling his casted leg with both hands, rubbing the spot right over the top of it, his body a bit sore from standing so much during the day. He waited patiently as he listened to Gabby moving around in the bathroom. He laid down with his hands over his chest as he waited. As soon as he heard the old hinges from the bathroom door creak, he looked up and suddenly Matt felt tight in his pants. Gabby was standing in the doorframe in a form fitting little black dress. Her right hand was holding her body up and her other hand seductively sitting on her hip.

"What do you think?" She licked her plump red lips.

"Stunning." He simply said. His eyes roamed her body, the mocha skin showing from the different cutouts on her sides. She swayed her hips as she walked his way, Matt swallowing hard and his pants tightening further.

Gabby liked that she was having so much effect on Matt and although he wasn't quite aloud to do any physical activity, she sure as hell wasn't going to let this evening go to waste. She let him sit up properly against the headboard before she straddled him and placed her hands against his chest.

"You remember that we can't be very physical."

"You mean that you can't be very physical." She smirked. "The doctor said nothing about me doing all the work." She leaned down and kissed his neck, his hands coming to gently rest of on her hips, a low growl escaping his lips.

"Just enjoy it." She whispered as she kissed behind his ear. He let her give his body attention, his hands roaming hers. His right hand reached for the zipper in the back of her dress and enjoyed feeling the goosebumps appear on her skin as he lowered the material down her shoulders, leaving her clad in a black silky number.

They enjoyed each other as much as they could considering Matt's restrictions let them and they soon cuddled under the sheets, Gabby falling asleep with her body wrapped around Matt's good side. He looked down at her as she slept, his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"I can't wait to start this new adventure with you." He whispered, kissing the top of her head before closing his eyes and falling asleep too.

* * *

 **A/n: Matt and Gabby and finally settled in a little bit earlier that expected but Matt couldn't wait and it seems natural for them at this point and they had a little bit of fun in the end with it. I hope you enjoyed it and as always, please leave your thoughts in a review, I always love to know what you guys think of my writing :) - Sarra**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **a/n: I'm really sorry about not writing anything lately. With the new school year that started today for my daughter and the preparation along with the fact that I've been really sick this last week, it's been very hard to write anything at all. I hope you guys will like this chapter.**

* * *

It had been weeks since Matt and Gabby had moved in together and Matt hadn't been able to keep his hands off Gabby and they were suddenly running late for shift.

"Come on Matt, we're going to be late." She grabbed their two travel mugs from the kitchen and walked towards the front door.

"We still have some time to get to work." He chuckled, making it down the stairs.

"No we don't, thanks to you." She playfully shoved him.

"Ok maybe I'm a little to blame." He gently pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers. "But if you hadn't been dressed in that." He looked her up and down with a grin. "It wouldn't have happened."

"Maybe I did it on purpose." She whispered against his lips. "But now we're going to be late." She pulled him by his shirt and out the door. Gabby's car was at the garage so Matt was going to drop her off at 105 and head over to 51, hopefully before roll call. He parked his truck in front of the firehouse and turned to Gabby.

"Be careful out there?"

"You too." He leaned over the middle console he kissed her. He watched her run inside and towards Brett before he drove towards 51. He parked next to Severide's camaro and headed inside, walking across an empty Squad table. He dropped his bag in his office before heading to the conferance soon, changing into his clothes would have to wait.

"Glad you could join us Lieutenant." Matt looked up and gave a chief Boden an apologetic nod and took a seat next to Severide.

"Late huh?" He smirked. Matt only chuckled before turning his head to listen to Boden before getting into more trouble. Once Boden was done talking, he headed straight for his office to grab his bag to be able to change before a call came in for 81.

He strode into the common room and grabbed himself a second cup of coffee and sat at the head of the table as usual.

"Didn't sleep a lot last night?" Shay took a seat next to him, throwing a smirk his way.

"You've been talking to Severide?"

"Maybe but you haven't answered my question."

"I slept fine last night."

"Uh huh." She gave him one last smile before getting up and joining Rafferty at the round table but she barely had time to fully sit before the bells rang, calling everyone to a structure fire. When he hopped out of truck, ambulance 61 was coming to a stop.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He walked to Gabby, waiting for his orders.

"Called for back-up in case there were too many victime." Boden interrupted them and called for 81 to do a primary search and Squad to be on alert in case they were needed. Gabby watched as Matt gave his assignment to his men and masked up, going into the already involved fire.

Squad was quickly called inside to extricate a victim from a piece of the roof that fallen over him and both 61 and (105) impatiently waiting for the firefighters of 51 to come out of the building. Herrmann was the first one out with a victim that Shay and Rafferty took care of, leaving for Lakeshore immediately. Gabby and Brett took care of a few smoke inhalation victims as the guys came out one at a time and then Mouch came out with a victim that suffered burns on several parts of his body. It took a few minutes for them to take care of him but Casey and Severide were still inside. Gabby's head spun as she heard Boden talk in his radio, demanding an update from his two lieutenants. Gabby waited a few seconds before she was called back to attention by Brett.

"Come on Dawson, we have to get going." Gabby looked back from Brett to Boden before sending a silent prayer that Matt would come out ok because they really needed to get going.

Gabby was half concentrated on filling up the paperwork for their victim, her eyes glancing to and from the door in case once of them would be wheeled in. "Go call him." Brett gently pulled the pad from Dawson's hands.

"Thanks." Gabby sighed and left to find a quiet spot where she dialed Matt's number and waited, a slight bounce of the leg preventing her from breathing easy.

After getting static from his radio when Boden asked for an update and getting his victim out quickly, he helped his company pack up so they could go back to the house quickly. He hated that he had missed Gabby but he took a mental note to give her a call as soon as he got back to the house but then his phone started ringing inside his turn-out coat. Finally finding the device, he pressed on the green button and was met with a frantic Gabby on the other line.

 **Oh my god Matt, you're ok.** "I'm sorry you missed me. The guys told me you left right before we got out." **When Boden asked for an update and didn't get any, I might have paniced a bit.** "I'm fine babe but we're on the way to the house, I'll call you back as soon as I'm in." **Ok.** He heard Gabby sigh on the other end. **Be careful.** "Always am. I love you." **Love you too.** He smiled into the phone before ending the call.

"Looks like you found yourself a keeper lieutenant." Herrmann called from his spot right behind him.

"I sure did." He grinned, Herrmann patting his arm as they drove back to 51. As promised when he stepped into his office, he dialed Gabby's phone but after ringinging sevral times, it went straight to voicemail so he left her a message and started writing up his incident report. Once it was given in to Boden, he returned to his office for some quiet time and decided to give a bit of time to M. Casey construction while he could. He was briefly distracted by the frame that was sitting on his desk. It was a picture that Shay had taken of him and Gabby at Molly's. She was sitting on his lap in a booth and her heard was thrown back in laughter, it had been a great night. He took it between his hands and smiled a goofy grin, running Herrmann's words in his mind.

Calls came in but still after a very long and tiring one, all Matt could think about were Herrmann's words. Most of the house was already gone to the showers and then to bed but Matt waited for the house to have quieted down before he headed for the shower himself. With his palms against the shower stall and a hot mist getting the knots out of his muscles, the wheels inside his head were turning. We walked back in his office toweling down his hair with a towel and his eyes fell on the same frame. He looked across the hall to find Severide in his office with his desk lamp on and his head down over the incident report that Matt decided would have to wait a little while longer. He threw the towel against the bed and walked with a determined stride towards Severide. He quickly walked in and closed the door.

"I have this crazy idea Kelly." Severide looked at him with a quizical look and turned in his chair to face him with a laugh.

"I'm listening."

"I want to ask Gabby to marry me."

"Are you out of your mind? He chuckled.

"I don't know, maybe. Herrmann said something to me in the truck on the way back from our first call this morning and I can't keep thinking about it, over and over again."

"And what crazy idea did Herrmann manage to put in your mind this time?"

"No ideas, I promise. He just said he thought I had found a keeper and it's got me thinking."

"That you'd ask her to marry you? It's been what? A few months?"

"Four."

"Exactly. You guys have been dating for only four months and you've already moved in together. Don't you think that you're moving too fast?"

"When I think about the future Sev, all I can see is her and our kids and I don't want to wait." Kelly Severide had known Matt for a long time now. They had attended the academy together and had served at 51 together and on their first assignment and the rest was pretty much history. He watched his best friend carefully and chose his words just the same.

"I've known you for a long time Case and you've always been the careful one of the two of us." He started, standing up and gently put a hand on Matt's shoulder. "I've seen you during your relationship with Hallie and I watched it go down the drain, taking your heart with it. I do not want you to go through it again."

"This isn't like that Kelly. Even in the beginning with Hallie, it was never like what Gabby and I have. I just feel like she's the one."

"Well if that's how you feel, I'm right behind you, one hundred percent." He put his other hand on Matt's shoulder.

"Really?" This talk wasn't leading to that last statement.

"Really." He chuckled. "Go find a ring and we'll get you married." His laugh was contagious and Matt laughed along with Kelly. They were both just glad that the rest of the house was asleep because if Shay had heard any of this conversation, she would have gone absolutely insane. The boys talked a little bit longer before going their seperate ways so they could write up their report and grab a few hours of sleep before another call came in.

51 was lucky enough to have one rare uneventful night so everyone woke up rested. Leslie Shay was the first one to be up and about, sleep making her even more bubbly that usual.

"What were you guys up so late talking about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Severide and Matt chuckled as they walked out the door of the firehouse without even giving her an answer. Matt drove towards 105 to pick Gabby up and was surprised to see her waiting with Brett by her car. "Hey Brett." They hugged.

"Kept her company until you arrived." She smiled at him. They had become good friends since meeting Gabby and he was glad that she had a friend like Sylvie that looked after her.

"Thanks. How about some breakfast?" He asked Gabby."

"I'm starving actually." Gabby smiled at Matt. "I'll see you in two days Brett." Matt watched the two women hug before he pulled Gabby in for a kiss and they made their way towards their favourite diner, finally getting to enjoy their time alone together. Matt couldn't wait to be able to have him all to himself for their rest of their lives. Now all he had to do was find a ring and get her to say yes.

* * *

 **a/n: I hope you guys think that this chapter is half good. Please leave your thoughts in a review as usual :)**

 **Ok so when I started writing this story, it was only meant to be a one-shot but a lot of you convinced me to turn it into a full blown story and I'm totally glad that but I did. But since I'm not all that much of a planning kind of gal when it comes to my writing, I had no idea what direction I wanted to take or how many chapters I wanted to write but I finally made up my mind so there will be three more chapters (including the epilogue) left before I close this story. - Sarra**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **a/n: Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed last chapter, you guys are amazing. Sorry for not posting this story in a while but the words were flowing so I went with it. Fair warning, the last part of the chapter is rated M, hope you like it.**

* * *

Matt suddenly felt nervous. After hitting Kelly with his genius plan to ask Gabby to marry him, he realized that he was missing one key thing. He knew how close Gabby was to her brother Antonio and he also knew that their parents spent most of their time in the Dominican Republic so if he wanted to do this right, he needed to ask permission. And since her parents were out of town, the next best thing was sitting in the building in front of me with no clue of what he was about to do. He took a deep breathe and moved up the stairs one at a time, his heart beating faster as he did.

Another thing that scared the living crap out of him was the desk sargent that was running the 21st, Trudy Platt. He knew that if he wanted to make it to Antonio, that he would have to go through her so that's where he walked.

"Morning sargent Platt." He offered her his best smile.

"Lieutenant Matt Casey." She grinned widely. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could see Antonio Dawson? If he's not too busy I mean."

"Let me give him a call, see if they haven't started a case." She took the phone and placed it to her ear. It took a few seconds before she started talking again. "Can you tell Dawson that Matt Casey is there to see him?" She smiled at the answer she was given and she hung up. "You can wait for him on that bench." She pointed to the bench that was next to the first office on the right when you came up the stairs from the outside and he waited. It took a few minutes before Antonio made an appearance.

"Matt." He extended his hand and the fire lieutenant shook it firmly. "Is everything ok?" Antonio tried to gauge Matt, trying to figure out what he could possibly be doing here.

"Uh yeah, everything is fine. Do you have a few minutes? I need to run something by you."

"Sure." He gestured towards the empty office and he closed the door behind him. "What can I do for you Matt?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you the most important question." Antonio took a step towards Matt to which he took one back, slightly intimidated by the older detective.

"What's that question that's got you acting like you got your panties in a bunch?" Matt looked at Antonio funny but decided now wasn't the time for that kind of humour. "I'm listening." Antonio gave him all of his attention.

"I know that I haven't been dating your sister very long." He started, half expecting Antonio to interrupt him but he simply let him continue. "But in all of my adult life, I have never loved someone the way I love Gabby and I don't want that feeling to go away."

"What is it that you think I can give you Matt?

"I want to ask your sister to marry me." He blurted out, words half jumbled together.

"Say that again?" Antonio took another step forward.

"Antonio, I want to ask Gabby to marry me but I know that having your blessing is important and I want to do this the right way". Antonio made sure to let him sweat a little bit more while he waited to get an answer.

"And you think the right way is asking my sister to marry you after only four months?"

"I know our relationship has been nothing except out of the ordinary but I just know that she's it for me and I don't want to let her get away." Antonio could see that his sister's boyfriend was speaking from the heart so he pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm messging with you Matt." Antonio chuckled, Matt looking like someone had died, most likely him from fear. "You're a stand-up guy Matt and if I know my sister like I think I do, this is the best thing that'll happen to her." Matt released the breath he was holding.

"You have no idea how much it means to me too. I promise that I won't make you regret this."

"You better not because you know what's coming if you do anything to hurt her."

"You have my word." They exchanged a handshake and another hug before they both parted ways, Antonio needed upstairs. Matt left the 21st with a weight off of his shoulders. He decided to start looking right away since Gabby was out to brunch with the girls so he knew that he'd have more than enough time to look.

The first two stores that he had gone in had been a bust and then he remembered of a store Christie had told him about when she had had to get her old ring resized so he drove towards the adress, hoping to find what he was looking for there. The bell chimed as he stepped foot into the door and there were a few people so he aimlessly looked through the many displays in the store and suddenly one stood out to him so he simply waited for a clerk to be able to show it to him.

"Can I help you sir?" He was pulled out of his thoughts by a small woman that looked to be in her mid fifties.

"Actually I found what I was looking for." He smiled up at her. "But I'd like to see it." The woman pulled it out from inside the display and put it on top of the glass.

"It's perfect, I'll take it."

"What size are you looking for?" Matt suddenly realized that he didn't know the answer to that question.

"Actually, I don't know." He looked at the woman's own hands. "Well she looks to have the same kind of hands as you."

"Ok, I can work with that." She put the ring back in it's original display and disappeared in the back of the store. Matt nervously drummed his fingers against the glass while he waited. She returned a few minutes later with a black velvet box that she opened just to show it to him.

"It's perfect."

"If there's anything concerning the size, all you have to do is come back."

"Thank you." He paid for his purchase and secured the box in his pocket before heading back home. Now all he had to do was plan the way he wanted to pop the question to her.

Matt sat at the head of the table in the firehouse as he usually did, his head in the newspaper and his mind on proposing to Gabby.

"Everything ok Matt?" Shay sat down next to him. She had watched him move around since arriving and she knew that something was on his mind.

"No." He looked up miserably at her. " I have Antonio's blessing and I found the ring but I need to get Gabby out of the house so I can arrange the apartment."

"I can help you with that. When do yo want to pop the question?"

"I don't want to wait Shay. I was thinking about doing it during our next shift off."

"I have a solution for that." Matt watched her pick her phone out of her pocket and pressing on a button before putting it to her ear, s large smirk on her face. "Gabby, I have a fashion emergendy, I need your help when we get off shift. Can you meet me at the store after lunch? You're a life saver Gabs." She said in the receiver before hanging up. "You're all set."

"You're a life saver, thanks Shay." He raised from his spot and went to get some quiet in his office so he could plan what he'd do to surprise her and the idea came to him as the bells called all companies to a traffic accident.

Both Gabby and Matt arrived home at the same time the next morning. "How was shift?" He questionned her as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hell. Ambo got calls all night night long." She sighed.

"How about I run you a bath?"

"I just want to go to bed." She put her head against his chest.

"Bed it is." They snuggled under the covers and Gabby instantly fell asleep. Matt watched her sleep for a few minutes before he wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep too. Not having been busy most of the night, Matt had slept only a couple of hours and when he woke up, Gabby was still comfortably snuggled into him. The dark circles under her eyes had mostly disappeared already but he knew that she needed the rest so he quietly pulled himself away from her and closed the door while he took care of making what looked like would be lunch for them. He made a list of what he needed for the evening and tucked it in his pocket for the errands he'd have to do once Gabby was gone with Shay for the so-called fashion emergency.

Gabby woke up to an empty bed and she stretched before getting up and shuffling towards the living area where she scanned for Matt, finding him in the kitchen. "Morning." Her voice was still laced with sleep and Matt smiled, kissing her temple.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good. Fells good."

"Good. I made lunch." He made sandwiches because he knew that they'd be eating a bigger meal tonight.

"Thanks, I'm starving." They grabbed some couch and ate there, Gabby's legs tucked under her.

"So when are you meeting up with Shay?" She looked at the clock in the living room.

"An hour. She must haver a date tonight." She chuckled. Matt took both plates and put them in the sink while Gabby went to get ready.

"So I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I'll keep you posted if I run late."

"Take your time." They kissed before she left. Matt watched her go through the living room window and waited a few extra minutes before he stepped out, hoping not to hit any snags in his plan.

Gabby drove through the familiar streets and parked in front of the store, spotting Shay's car that was already there. She stepped out and was practically swarmed as soon as she stepped foot into the store. "I need your help."

"Calm down Shay, we'll find you something to wear tonight." They started to browse through the store and grabbed a few things before they went to try sevral pieces. Shay discarted about half of what they had picked out, Gabby waiting patiently on the outside to see each combination. Shay stepped out of her booth a few minutes after she had tried on the last ensemble, moving past Gabby to go look for something else.

Time was moving forward and Shay looked at her phone, waiting for a text from Matt saying that everything was ready. When she thought she wouldn't find anything for Gabby, she stumbled on a purple dress. She grabbed it along with some sexy lingery and returned to the changing rooms.

"Here, try this on." Shay pulled Gabby in a standing position.

"Shay, we're not shopping for me." She protested.

"Actually, we kind of are. Come on, go try that on." She pushed her in the direction of the changing booth and went in search of a pair of shoes that could go with the dress, ignoring Gabby's protests. When she found what she was looking for, she returned to see if Gabby was ready to come out to show her how it looked. "Come on Gabby, shoe me what it looks like."

"Just a sec." She called from the inside, having a bit of trouble with the zipper. She stepped out a minute later and Shay's jaw dropped.

"That's perfect, you look hot. Try those on." She handed her the shoes and let her try them on before she made her do a 360 to look at the final product.

"What's this about Shay? You don't have a fashion emergency do you?"

"Sorry." She shrugged.

"What's going on?"

"It's a surprise." She took a look at her phone and found a text from Matt saying everything was in place. Shay found the clerk and asked her to pay for the purchases, including Gabby's

"Shay, I can't accept that."

"You can, it's my gift to you." Once that was paid for, they stepped out of the store, Shay with her new clothes in bags and Gabby with her old ones in there, the new dress on her. "Matt is waiting for you at your place." They hugged.

"Thanks Shay."

"You'll have to tell me everything." She winked, making Gabby blush without even knowing what was waiting for her at home. She drove back to their place and carefully opened the door, stepping into a dimmed apartment.

"Matt?" She called as he stepped out of their bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"Hey. You look beautiful." He greeted her with a tender kiss.

"What's going on Matt?"

"It's a surprise." He took her by the hand and they walked towards the kitchen table. "Now I didn't have time to cook so I picked up your favourite dish from Vinnie's but I promise, the rest is all me."

"Matt." Her smile was wide as he helped her sit down and pushed her chair closer. The lights were dimmed in the whole apartment and a candle was giving a soft glow to the table that was set for two. Matt went to grab their plates from the kitchen and they sat down. Gabby tried to pull some information out of Matt but he only chuckled and said it was just another surprise and that she needed to wait just a little bit longer.

Once Matt took care of putting the dishes in the sink, he helped Gabby to her feet and leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss. "Are you ready for the last surprise?"

"You're torturing me Matt, of course I'm ready for the last surprise."

"Ok, follow me." He pulled her by the hand and guided her towards their room. "Ready?" He heard the hum of her response. "Open the door." He put his hands on her hips and watched her open the door with trembling hands. She pushed the door open to reveal their bedroom basking in candlelight glow. Gabby was rooted in her spot as she took in the sight in front of her. There were candles everywhere and rose petals scattered all over the room and on the bed, a single velvet box sitting in the middle of the comforter.

"Matt?" She couldn't tear her eyes from what her eyes were looking at.

"It won't open itself." He watched her walk towards their bed and lean down to take the box in her hands. She carefully flipped the top of the box in her fingers, revealing a beautiful engagement ring.

"Matt?" She turned to face him but he was now closer and on one knee.

"Gabby. These past four months have showed me that love can come when you least expect it and that no matter how we met, my heart's been telling me that I'd be a fool to let you get away. You are the most strong willed, caring woman I know. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." She laughed, tears threatening to fall. "Yes I'll marry you." Matt took the ring out of its box and slipped it on her finger, the fit perfect before he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too." Their lips crashed together in a searing kiss, Matt's hands pressing her closer to him. Gabby wrapped her arms around Matt's neck as he lowered them onto the bed. He trailed kissed down her neck and shoulder, pushing the strap of her dress off to give him better access. Matt's moved his leg between Gabby's, causing her to moan at the friction he was creating.

"Matt." She panted, desperate to have him. He ran his hand against her arm all the way down to her thigh, slipping it under her dress to feel her skin. She arched her body into his as he pushed her dress higher up her legs, looping his fingers into the material of her panties and pulling them down as far as he could. He kissed his way down her chest until he could fully remove the only real barrier between them.

Once he managed to do so, he kissed his way back up to her lips where she used all her strength to flip them around, putting her in control of the situation. She straddled his hips while playing with the buttons of his shirt, opening them one by one. He put his hands on her hips and let her set the pace. Her cheeks were already a soft shade of pink as they stared at each other, both breathless. She dipped down and kissed him while she removed his shirt, his own hands working on the zipper of her dress. He was surprised to find her wearing nothing under as he slipped both straps down her arms.

"You're beautiful." He kissed her, capturing a moan as their lips kept moving together. Her dress was pooling at her hips but Matt still had his pants so she kissed her way down his chest, running her fingers against every muscle until her fingers undid his belt buckle, opening his pants in the same motion. Their movements were already frantic as they finished undressing each other, removing every piece of clothing that was now separating their bodies. Matt pulled her down to him and kissed her while they rolled into bed, Gabby at the bottom. "I can't wait to start forever with you." He rubbed his nose against hers as he kissed her, entering her as he did, Gabby moaning in his mouth.

"Forever." Those were the last words that slipped through Gabby's lips that night as they made love to celebrate being engaged.

* * *

 **a/n: Finally Matt decides to pop the question, even though they haven't been dating very long but that only reflects their relationship from the beginning. Ok so I didn't go into all the details concerning Gabby's engagement ring or the dress that she's wearing because in my mind, Gabby's ring will always be the one that Matt gives her at the top of the Fire Academy in seaon 3 and the purple dress is the same one she wears at Mouch's and Platt's wedding in season 4. Please take a few seconds to review before you go, I love to know what you guys think - Sarra**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **a/n: I want to thank everyone who read and left a review on the last chapter and I specially want to thank everyone for their patience. The last few weeks were crazy and I've had little to no time to myself and I haven't been able to write at all. So for all your patience and to take you're mind off the real world (this is for all my american friends) here's an extra long, partly M rated chapter.**

* * *

Gabby was the first to wake up and Matt's arm was still wrapped securely around her waist. Her engagement ring was glowing in the morning light and she smiled to herself. The light snoring told her that Matt was still out of it so she slowly untangled herself from him and quietly grabbed his shirt that was lying on the ground, fastening just a few buttons, her long legs the only thing that could be seen. She padded her way towards the kitchen where she took ingredients out to make pancakes. She was enjoying the quiet while doing what she loved, cooking, when she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"What are you doing up so early babe?" Matt whispered in her ear, placing a kiss on her temple.

"All that exercise made me hungry." She whispered back.

"How about we squeeze one more workout before breakfast?" His lips trailing down her neck.

"Matt." She moaned, turning in his arms, their lips meeting in a seering kiss.

"What? My fiancé is so hot that I can't take my hands off of her." He ran a hand under her shirt, making her close her eyes. "And have I ever told you how sexy you are wearing my clothes?" He kissed her again, raising her body and sitting her on the counter.

"There wasn't all that much talking last night." She said in between kisses. Matt pulled her to him and took her back to their bedroom where they made love again.

"How about those pancakes?" Matt pressed a kiss to her shoulder as they lay tangled in the sheets.

"I don't feel like getting up anymore." She moved her leg up and down Matt's, her body moving closer to his.

"I'll take care of breakfast then." He kissed her tenderly before standing up. Gabby watched him as he stood and put some boxers on, propping herself on her elbow to watch him go. Her eyes lingered on him as the light caught her engagement ring. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have found a man like Matt after what had happened with Mills and she smiled to herself. "A penny for your thoughts?" He sat down on the bed with a tray full of food.

"Just thinking how lucky I am." She sat down, wrapping the sheets around her body and grabing a piece of strawberry from the plate of fruit.

"I never thought that I'd find you after Hallie but I think it was fate."

"Fate, alcohol and hormones." She chuckled.

"Might have been a little bit of that too." He laughed too. "So what did you have in mind?" He asked refering to their future wedding.

"I don't know." She said sincerely. Their relationship was anything but conventional and she always wanted a big wedding but now she didn't know anymore. "I always figured I'd have a huge wedding with the dress and the big cake but meeting you and how I fell in love with you, I don't think huge is us."

"I get what you mean. We could do a low key wedding somewhere in Chicago, there's plenty of great places." Matt was listening as she said the kinds of things she imagined and made a mental note to talk to Brett about this later. They enjoyed the rest of breakfast laughing before staying the whole day in bed, only emerging for dinner with Shay and Severide.

"Are you ready? He asked from the bathroom door to find her waiting for him in the living room with a pair of black leather pants and a deep purple top, her black booties on her feet and a smokey eye and nude lips, her only jewlery the sparkley engagement ring on her left ring finger.

"I'm waiting for you babe." She smiled at him. She watched him come towards her wearing black dress pants and a light blue button down shirt. "Were those muscles always there?" She smoothed the lines of his shirt along his shoulders, the shirt fitting snug against his arms.

"I'm pretty sure they won't mind if we're a little bit late." Matt pulled her to him and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers, Gabby's heart beating twice as fast in her chest.

"We've been in here all day and we have some good news for them so I think we can manage to keep our hands off each other for a few hours." She tried to convince herself.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that one." He looked her from top to bottom and he didn't know if he wanted to actually take his hands off her now. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She blushed, her phone dinging in her pocket. "We should get going." She chuckled, showing Matt the message from Shay asking where they were.

"She'll never let us live it down." He laughed. They grabbed their jackets and they were on their way. When they arrived at the restaurant, Severide and Shay were already waiting for them at the table. They made it to them and they hugged each other, Gabby and Shay hugging last. When Gabby pulled back, that's when Shay noticed it. She looked at Matt with a smirk and then back to Gabby.

"OH MY GOD." Both Kelly and Matt laughed, Gabby ignoring the looks the other people in the restaurant were giving them. "When did that happen?"

"Last night." Gabby suddenly blushed, remembering last night as well as this morning and afternoon. She was pulled back into another hug before Shay ordered a bottle of champagne so they could celebrate the wonderful news late into the evening.

 **3 months later**

Matt walked into 105 in search of Brett. He acknowledged the rest of the house and found her sitting in the small common room. She smiled at him and he took a seat next to her at the table.

"Is everything ready?"

"Almost. I'm meeting up with Shay after shift to take care of the final details. Does she suspect anything?"

"No she doesn't. Text me later to make sure everything is good."

"I will, later Casey." Matt smiled at her again and left. He did a stop next to ambo and watched Gabby taking inventory so they could restock later. She was so concentrated that she hadn't noticed him there.

"Hey beautiful." She looked up from her pad and looked at him with a smile.

"Matt, what are you doing here?" She was surprised to see him here while they were on shift.

"I missed you, figured I'd stop by on the way back to the house from our call." She hopped down and they shared a kiss.

"Tough call?" She asked sensing something was on his mind.

"Car accident, pregnant girl with her boyfriend, gave birth in the car." Matt smiled.

"Wow." She smiled back at him. She had never seen anything like that on a call. "It must have been something else."

"It was. Are we still up for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Why don't we have breakfast at home, I'll cook?"

"I like that even more. I'll see you tomorrow at home then."

"Love you." She kissed him.

"I love you too." They shared one last kiss before Matt took off, rejoining 81 and the call that came through his radio. the rest of their shift was rather busy but Gabby was lucky enough to get off shift on time while Matt was still stuck on a call when it was time to leave. Gabby got home to silence and figured that Matt had been delayed in leaving 51 so she decided to start getting the food ready and waited for Matt to tee time her to she he was leaving like he did at the end of every shift.

"I'm sorry I'm late baby." Matt appeared in the kitchen, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"It's fine. How was the rest of shift?" She didn't see Matt take a white envelop out of his bag while she started to make the pancakes, bacon already frying in the other pan.

"Busy but we had a slow night, you?"

"Busy well into the night for ambo at least." She put the food into plates and they settled at the kitchen table.

"Maybe we should get you in bed then."

"I'll take a shower first, I feel gross."

"Shower it is." He winked at her, fully intending on joining her in it. They finished eating and discarded the dishes in the sink, no intention of taking care of them for a long while.

They lay in bed more than an hour later, Gabby snuggled into Matt's side, their sheets raised over them. "Where's your head at?" He pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Here, I'm happy."

"I have a surprise for you." Gabby pushed herself up against his chest, her curiosity piqued. She watched him reach on his side table for an envelop and she smiled, wondering what was in it.

"A surprise?"

"Yeah." He let her sit down, pulling the sheets with her wrapping them around her chest before he gave her the envelop. He watched her as she pulled the tab open and pulled out what was in it.

"Plane tickets?" She looked up at him, a huge grin on her lips.

"Don't you want to know where we're going?" Her excitement was taking her ability to think straight and she looked down against at the tickets in her hands.

"Vegas?"

"Vegas." He confirmed with a grin of his own.

"When are we leaving?" She questionned once again.

"Tonight." He watched as her lips turned from a grin into a frown.

"Tonight?" She couldn't believe her eyes but her mind took her back down to earth quickly. "We can't leave tonight Matt, I didn't even ask for any furlough."

"You don't have anything to worry about, I already took care of all of this."

"When, how?" She wasn't expecting any of this.

"I just gave your chief a phone call and arranged the whole thing. We're going away to Vegas for the week-end, just you and me and we're going to relax."

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"Who says you need to do anything?" He leaned up and kissed her.

"You're crazy Matt." She chuckled, looking at the ticket once more.

"Maybe I am." He took the envelop out of her hands and pushed her against the mattress, his weight against her body and his lips on hers as they made out. When air became an issue, they parted and cuddled against each other again.

"I guess we have to get out of this bed soon." Matt moved the alarm clock to the side so he could see the time and indeed it was three in the afternoon and the plane was leaving at seven. It was a four hour flight and Matt had reserved a hotel room for the night, everyone else meeting up with them later the next day so it would be a surprise for Gabby until the very last second.

It took everything in Matt to pull away from the warmth of Gabby's body but they needed to pack some things for their trip and they didn't have a lot of time. Once Matt was done putting his clothes in his suitcase, he found Gabby still in their wardrobe, trying to pick clothes to bring with her.

"We're only leaving for two days baby."

"Yeah, two days just you and me in a hotel room." She smirked over her shoulder.

"That means that you don't need any clothes for the next two days." He snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"That's very tempting." She turned in his arms and kissed him before pulling away suddenly. "Get out of here so I can concentrate." She pushed him playfully against the chest.

"I'm out." He moved backwards with his hands in the air, a satisfied smirk on his face. Gabby looked through her wardrobe once again and picked a few things out and stuffed them neatly in a bag, returning to the living room about thirty minutes later. They didn't have all that much time left to spare before they headed to the airport, Matt putting everything in Gabby's car so they could leave.

"I can't believe we're really going to Vegas." Gabby whispered to Matt's ear when they were seated on the plane.

"Finally we're getting time alone, completely alone." His eyes were playful but Gabby didn't notice as his lips claimed hers in a tender kiss. The captain of the plain called for everyone to fasten their seatbelts and the standard messages were said overhead before the sound of the motors could be heard, sending Matt and Gabby on their romantic, surprise wedding week end.

The flight was pretty short and they landed, the sun almost completely set. They took the car that Matt had rented and they made their way towards their hotel. They were greeted by the hotel staff and were taken to their room by a bellboy. Matt opened the door and let Gabby walk inside first, revealing a very large room with a complete view of the stip with all the lights and sounds it had to offer.

"Matt, this room is gorgeous. It must have cost a fortune." She turned around to look at him as he closed the door behind him, greeted by his smile.

"It's nothing, it was about time we got away just the two of us." He set their bags down and pulled her to him, crashing his lips to hers. He pushed her jacket off of her shoulders and she did the same, the two of them frantically removing the other's clothes, their two bodies crashing softly against the bed. Matt's hands roamed Gabby's mocha skin as her body raised to meet his, needing to be as close to him as humanly possible. His hand expertly unclapsed her bra and pushed it down her shoulders as he trailed kisses down her neck. He looked down at her with lust as he discarded her bra over his shoulder, then resuming his ministrations. He kissed her along her collarbone and down her chest, finally taking her nipple in his mouth, Gabby's body arching into his mouth, a loud moan escaping her own and her fingers tangling into his hair.

"Matt." She was out of breath already as he kissed his way back up to her lips.

"Gabby." He said in between kisses.

"I want you." Her teeth sunk lightly in his bottom lip, Matt's briefs instantly tightening around his body. His fingers hooked under her panties and started lowering them as they kept kissing. He could feel her body shiver lightly from want as he lowered them down her legs and throwing them somewhere in the room. Gabby flipped them around so she could remove the only thing that was standing between what her body desperately wanted. She wrapped her slender fingers around his member and started pumping slowly.

"Gabby." Matt growled. It was low and guttural and it goaded Gabby on as she pumped faster. She kissed her way up as she kept going but as soon as she was high enough for Matt to get a hold of her, he gently wrapped his hands around her smaller ones and pulled her up, making her straddle him. "I think you've had your fun."

"I want more." She licked her lips as their eyes locked. He lifted her by the waist and gently slid her on him until he was deep into her core, Gabby throwing her head back in pleasure. His strong hands moved her body up and down his length, both of them getting pleasure out of it. He rolled them around on the bed and it was his turn to call the shots, moving in and out of her body slowly, hitting her deep inside her. She felt tight around him as he picked up the pace, both their bodies moving as one. She met him thrust for thrust until her body couldn't take it anymore, sending her over the edge right before he hid his face in the crook of her neck, falling over too.

"I love you." She smiled against the sheets as they lay next to each other in bed, both of them catching their breath

"I love you too." He rubbed his nose against hers and kissed her lips, pulling her closer to him. They lay there together until Gabby fell asleep against his side. He watched her do so for a little while until he fell asleep, snuggled against her.

Gabby woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She stretched her arm over to Matt's side and her fingers connected with a folded piece of paper. She picked it up and rolled onto her back, open ending it, smile forming on her lips as she read Matt's words.

 _To my beautiful Gabby,_

 _When I decided for us to come on this trip, I had a plan. Now that we are finally here, it's time to put this plan in motion. I hope you're well rested because it's going to be the best day of our lives._

 _Love_

 _Matt_

Gabby folded the piece of paper back in two and rolled to her side, propping herself on her elbow. "What are you up to Matt." She said to herself, her head turning as she heard a knock on the door. She wrapped her soft white robe around her body and walked towards the door to see who it could be. When her eyes came into contact with who was on the other side, she couldn't help the squeal that escaped her lips. "Shay, Brett, what are you guys doing here?"

"We are here for a little girls time." Shay smiled, Brett giggling next to her.

"What are you girls hiding?" Gabby looked between the two of them.

"We're only following orders, now get dressed." Shay said, closing the door behind them and turning Gabby around and gave her a little pat on the butt in the other direction. Gabby didn't take a lot of time to get dressed before the three of them were out the door, heading for a big morning brunch.

The girls chatted while they ate, enjoying some time together, something they hadn't done in a long while. Once breakfast was done, Brett drove them towards a spa for a morning of relaxation, one that was topped off by a sixty minute massage. Gabby kept bugging the girls about their motives but they kept tight lipped. The next stop was for a light lunch, often leaving them in fits of giggles while they ate. Brett took the tab this time and they were finally heading back towards the hotel.

"Tell me what's going on, I know you girls know."

"Oh we do but don't worry, you'll find out soon about it too." Shay said as they stepped off of the elevator on Matt and Gabby's floor. Gabby slipped the magnetic key into the door and walked inside to find the room filled with red roses, another folded note waiting for her on the bed.

 _I hope you had fun with the girls but it's time you find out about why we're here._

 _Look in the closet for the last surprise._

 _Love_

 _Matt_

Gabby's hands were now shaking lightly as she looked back at the girls that had a smile on their faces.

"Go on." Shay urged her forward. Gabby walked slowly towards the closet where she put her hands on the knobs, trying to steady her emotions. She took one deep breath befoer she pulled the doors opened, revealing a beautiful white gown, another envelop with her name on it. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as she picked it up.

 _To my beautiful girl,_

 _I hope that you love this dress and that you'll make me the happiest man by becoming my wife._

 _I love you_

 _Matt_

Gabby turned around and looked at the girls with teary eyes. "Tell me this isn't a joke."

"It's not a joke." Brett smiled at her. "Matt took care of everything. All you have to do now is get into that dress and get ready, he's waiting for you at the church." Gabby chuckled and crushed her tears with her fingers.

"I can't believe I'm getting married today." It finally sunk in and Gabby was on the recieving end of a group hug.

"Let's get this party started then." She said as there was a knock at the door. Brett answered and let the hairdresser in so they could have their hair done. While she was workind on Gabby, the girls did their make-up and slipped into their own dresses. They were a pale blue, suiting both blonds. Once that was done, they made their make-up so they could be ready to help Gabby get ready herself. The hairdresser finally finished pinning Gabby's hair up, leaving soft curls framing her face.

"Alright, let's get you into your dress." Brett lowered the zip of the dress bag and gently took the dress out. Gabby's nerves were through the roof now as she slipped on the dress, Brett feeling it as she zipped her up. "Breathe Gabs, everything is going to be perfect."

"What do you think?" Gabby finally turned around and faced them both.

"You look beautiful." Brett smiled.

"You will knock Matt's socks off." She smoothed the lines of her dress and looked at her reflection in the full length miror. The dress had a heart shape neckline with lace straps that covered the bodice and the dress flowed down to the ground. Gabby put the finishing touches on her make-up and she was finally ready.

"Let's get you to church." The girls left the hotel room and a limousine waited for them in the lobby to take them to the church.

Matt was pacing in the room that was reserved for the wedding party, Severide chuckling next to him. "Relax Matt, everything is ready and it's perfect."

"Do you really think she'll like it? I'm not even sure she's going to show up." His nerves were getting the better of him.

"She'll be here." Kelly held him by the shoulders, stopping him from pacing. Matt took a few calming breaths, a knock making them both look at antonio there to join them.

"How're you holding up?" He patted Matt on the back.

"He's a mess." Severide couldn't help teasing him.

"Is everything ready?" Matt looked at his friend and his future brother-in-law.

"Everything is set, all we're waiting now is for Gabby to get here." Antonio confirmed

"What if she doesn't show?"

"She'll show." The both said in sync. "Come on, let's get you married." All three men made their way through the halls so they could take their places in the church.

The limousine stopped at the back door of the church and Shay helped Gabby out so she wouldn't get the bottom of her dress stained. They managed to get inside without anyone noticing them, making their way towards the room that was designated for them.

"What's next?" Gabby was kept in the dark for most of what was happening but now that they were in the church, she needed the last details.

"Knock knock." Gabby's mom poked her head in the room with a smile.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Esmeralda hugged her daughter tightly.

"You didn't think we'd miss our youngest's wedding did you?" Edouardo appeared right behind his wife, closing the door behind him.

"Dad." Edouardo hugged her and looked at her from head to toe.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He smiled, his hand resting on her cheek.

"Thanks." She couldn't believe that Matt had done all of this. "What other surprises do you have in store?"

"We brought a few presents with us." Mother and daughter smiled at each other as her father moved aside to give them their moment. "Here is your something old." Esmeralda carefully took a hair pin out of a neatly folded cloth. "Abuela gave this to me on my wedding day and she wanted for you to have it when you did get married." She gently pushed the pin into Gabby's updo and looked at her daughter with a smile.

"Thanks mom." Her eyes were becoming misty from the emotion.

"Don't cry just yet." Shay laughed. "Here's your something new and something blue." She twirled the garter around her finger as evereyone laughed.

"You girls are the best friends a girl could ask." The girls hugged her before they let her slip the garter up all the way under her dress.

"I think it's time." Edouardo pulled all four women out of their moment so they could walk Gabby down the isle. Esmeralda, Leslie and Sylvie all left the room, leaving Gabby to have a little moment with her father. "You've found a wonderful man Gabriella."

"I never thought in million years that I'd be so lucky dad." She was more in love with Matt now that she ever thought was possible. "He came into my life when I wasn't expecting him and he's everything I've dreamed of."

"I can see that he loves you very much and he's everything that I wished for you." He gently kissed her on the cheek and pulled her in for a hug. "Now let's get you married."

"I'm ready." He kissed her cheek one more time before they left the room. The walked towards the end of the isle in silent understanding, her father patted her hand gently. When Matt and Gabby's eyes locked, the rest of the world had slipped away. Gabby faintly noticed all those in attendance as they walked to the front of the isle, her eyes solely resting on Matt in his dress blues.

"She's all yours son." Edouardo shook Matt's hand before kissing his daughter on the cheek and placing her hand in Matt's, taking his place next to Esmeralda in the very front.

"You look beautufil." He whispered, a smile on his face.

"You're insane." She giggled, looking at their linked hands. The minister called everyone's attention as he started the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Matt didn't have to be told twice as he wrapped an arm around Gabby's waist, pulling her to him, their lips connecting in a passionate kiss. Everyone in attendance was clapping as they walked back down the isle, a limo waiting for them to bring them to the small reception Matt had planned for them. During the whole limo ride, Matt couldn't keep his lips of hands off Gabby.

"I can't believe you did all of this." She exhaled between two kissed.

"I can't believe you showed up." He smirked, kissing her again.

"How could I not with everything you planned for me today, it was perfect."

"It is now, Mrs Casey."

"I like how that sounds." She leaned up and kissed him again, never stopping until they had to get out of the limo. They were recieved by applause from everyone. It wasn't a huge reception but everyone important was there to celebrate with them. They were introduced as Mr and Mrs Casey after all the speeches, they danced their first dance as a married couple, their bodies barely apart. They had a few hours ahead of them before Matt had to whisk her away for one last destination.

"I think this is our cue to leave." He whispered to her ear as yet another song ended.

"Matthew Casey. What else could you possibly still have planned?" She playfully hit him against the chest.

"No wedding is complete without a honeymoon."

"Where are you taking us?"

"You'll have to just wait and see." He kissed her before they discretly left their guests to party on, the venue booked until midnight. The limo drove them towards the airport. Gabby tried to patiently wait without giving Matt a run for his money but as minutes ticked away, she couldn't contain herself anymore.

"Come on Matt, at least give me a hint." She whined, only making Matt laugh harder.

"You'll need to be a little bit more patient Gabriella Casey." He kissed her just before they were called for boarding.

"I love how that sounds." She said barely above a whisper, putting her forehead against his and closing her eyes.

"This is us." They finally boarded the plane and it went by quickly, Gabby and Matt too into each other to even notice. Once arrived at their destination, they took a cab to their hotel. Matt had booked them a short week-end in Colorado Springs with their own private suite with a private balcony and spa to go with it.

"I still can't believe you did all of this." Matt wrapped her in his arms as they made it to their room.

"Well there's just one last thing left." He scooped her up in his arms, making her squeal.

"Matt, put me down." She laughed.

"I can't do that." He kissed her. "It's tradition." Gabby was the one who had to slip the key in the door and Matt walked them across the threashhold.

They kissed as Matt walked them through the door and set her down, letting her take the room in. she walked out of his embrace and made her way towards the balcony doors that she opened, taking in the whole view of the Springs. "Matt." She turned to face him.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"It's gorgeous."

"But for now, the only thing we're doing is staying in. Welcome to the rest of our lives." He pulled her to him, pulling her on top of him on the bed.

"To the rest of our lives." She kissed him tenderly, the rest of the world forgotten.

* * *

 **a/n: I finally made it to the end of the chapter. The next chapter will be the final one to this story and I'll give it the send off it deserves. I really hope that you enjoyed it. Please take a few seconds to leave a review before you leave, I really want to know what your thoughts are. - Sarra**


	15. Chapter 15 - Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **a/n: So here it is, the end. I want to thank everyone who have read this story and enjoyed it. I specially want to thank Whitney for giving me the idea for this story and for everyone who convinced me to make a multi-chapter fic instead of the original one shot it was meant to be. So this chapter sees a time jump after Gabby and Matt's surprise wedding, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **5 years later**

"Allison, stop bothering your father, he has to get to work." Gabby grabbed her four year old daughter mid body slam and settled her on her hip.

"You shouldn't lift her Gabs, she's old enough." Matt tried to pry her from her arms but she pulled her out of reach.

"We've talked about this Matt, I'm pregnant not disabled."

"I know but you're eight and a half months pregnant and I don't want you to go into pre-term labour while I'm on shift. I don't want to go through that again." He kissed her lips, his hand sitting on her swollen belly. "Isn't that right Owen?" As if the baby could hear him, he felt a sharp kick against his hand, Gabby barely flinching under it. "See, he agrees with me."

"That means that you have nothing to worry about." She finally let Allison down now that she was sure that the little girl was a bit more calm. "Time to say bye to daddy."

"Do you have to leave?" She looked up at Matt with pleading eyes, Matt taking her in his arms.

"I have to but I'll see you again tomorrow morning."

"Stay."

"You know I can't Allie but if you're nice enough, maybe mommy will bring you to the firehouse to see me later?" He looked at Gabby who simply smiled at him.

"Only if you're nice." Allie kissed Matt on the cheek and extended her arms so Gabby could pick her up again.

"I'll be nice." She promised, putting her head on Gabby's shoulder.

"Stay safe." Matt and Gabby shared another quick kiss.

"I will, I'll see you later." They shared one last kiss. "And I love you."

"I love you too." Matt gave Allie one last kiss before heading out the door and off to fifty one.

"Let's go eat sweetie." Gabby put her back down and padded back towards the kitchen. Owen was starting to be heavy and she had back pains every now and then but she was hopeful that he wouldn't make an appearance for another week and like Matt, hoped he wouldn't come while he was on shift.

 _She had barely been off from ambo and at thirty-two weeks, her water had broke and it was late at night and he had been on a call when the ambulance had taken her away to give birth at Med, the pain too much to allow her to drive there herself. She had left a message while she was being wheeled in, hoping that he would hear it in time._ _Antonio was already on the way with Laura and the kids as well as her parents and Matt's sister Christie and his niece Violet too. They had settled her in comfortably in a room while they monitored her, her family arriving shortly after._

 _"Have you seen Matt?" She asked Antonio as soon as he set through the door._

 _"Not yet, I'll try calling him again." He patted her leg, leaving her with Laura and the kids while he made the call. Matt came running in only a few minutes later._

 _"I'm sorry babe, we were stuck at the scene. How are you feeling?"_

 _"The contractions are beginning to be closer together." He kissed her and squeezed her hand. "I was scared you wouldn't be there on time."_

 _"When I saw your missed call, I panicked. Cruz put the sirens on 81 so we could get here faster."_

 _"Is everyone there?"_

 _"No, they left back for the house but they'll come back as soon as shift is over." the nurse came in to check on Gabby and announced that it was time. She was wheeled into a delivery room and two hours later, Allison Casey had made her way into the world, both parents over the moon in love with their first born._

Hours later, Gabby had managed to clear most of the house work and Allison was dressed and ready to go. As promised, she had been nice and it was now time to make a little visit to firehouse Fifty one. She was happy to see that all the trucks were in except for ambo so she held onto Allie's hand tightly because every time they walked through the large doors, she became all excited to see everyone, not caring about the dangers that were hiding in every corner.

"Uncle Kelly!" She exclaimed, pulling free from Gabby's hold and running into his waiting arms.

"Hey pipsqueak, what are you doing here?"

"Daddy said that if I was nice that mommy would bring me to see him."

"Is that right?" The little girl nodded her head and smiled. "Then let's go see what daddy is up to." He kissed Gabby on the cheek as she came to their level. "How's my nefew doing?"

"He's been kicking a lot on the way here."

"Future smoke eater right there." He chuckled.

"Let him come into this world before you start a war to know who between Squad and Truck is better, please."

"Fair enough but Allie knows right?" He tickled her on their way in.

"Truck." She annouced proudly as they walked into the common room.

"That's my girl." Matt stood from the head of the table where he was sitting with the newspaper.

"Traitor." Severide whispered to Allie as he set her down, the little girl running towards her father who scooped her up in his arms, the rest of the house drowning in laughter.

"How are my girls?" Matt kissed Gabby and then Allie's cheek.

"Owen is hurting mommy." She pointed to Gabby's belly.

"Is that true?" He gave her a worried look.

"He's kicking a storm, it's fine." She waved him off.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. He always get's that way when we come here."

"That's my boy." He rubbed her belly. "So looks like Allison was nice with mommy."

"She was very nice. I think she wanted to see her dad."

"Who wants some jell-o?" Allie perked up when she heard Otis call for her favourite treat.

"Me." she wiggled out of her dad's grasp and ran towards the kitchen where Otis was waiting for her.

"You got her Otis?"

"Sure thing lieutenant."

"Let's go sit in my office." He helped Gabby back up to a standing position. They walked at Gabby's slower pace and she sat on his cot, Matt closing the door behind them. "Are you sure that you're ok?"

"Yeah." She smiled at him but he watched as her hand flew to her lower back.

"Gabby?" He lowered himself to the ground, crouching so he could take a good look at her.

"Contraction." She huffed, riding it out.

"How many?"

"First one." Now her hand flew to her side. "Now he's kicking."

"Come on, I'll help you lie down." She didn't object so she let him help her to a horizontal position on the cot. She took a few deep breaths and she watched as Matt looked at his watch, no doubt trying to see how far apart her contractions were. She was able to take a few deep breaths before another contraction hit her, this time harder. "Talk to me Gabby."

"That one hurt."

"Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No, they're not close enough." She breathed in and out deeply. Matt knew she was too stubborn to give in but he could see that she was in pain.

"Tell me what you need then." If he couldn't force her into going than he'd do anything to make her feel confortable.

"Just bring me a glass of water and a wet cloth, I feel like I'm sweating up a storm."

"I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead and he left to get what she asked for. He returned minutes later to find her sitting in his cot, a hand firmly planted on her back.

"Are they closer?" He sat next to her. He had told the rest of the house about Gabby's contractions and they hoped that the girls from Ambo would be back in time if they needed to rush her to the hospital.

"Yeah. I think he's just about ready to get here." She looked down at her legs, noticing some clear liquid trickling down.

"I think so too." He used the cold cloth to wipe her legs down and then he helped her to her feet and they slowly walked towards the common room where they all stood when they saw the couple walk towards them.

"It's time?" Shay asked, taking a step forward.

"I think so." Gabby breathed out.

"Alright, let's get her into ambo. Chief?" He looked at the man who was now standing directly in front of him.

"Herrmann can be acting lieutenant and Allison is in good hands. Shay, Brett, take care of her and keep us updated?"

"Will do chief." Gabby insisted that she walk all the way to the ambo even though Brett was arguing with her that she could just bring the gurney to her.

"You should know by now not to argue with her." Matt exchanged a smirk with Brett who tilted her head to the right.

"I think she'll need to remind me one more time." Matt and Shay finally helped her onto the gurney before the girls lifted her inside, Matt taking the seat next to her, holding her hand in his larger ones.

"Just keep breathing babe." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her, Brett leaving the house towards Med. They drive was short and she was quickly wheeled into maternity and settled into her room to be monitored but things were moving quickly and in less than thirty minutes, she was already good to start pushing.

Matt held onto her hand as the doctor instructed her to push, letting her squeeze it as hard as she could, the pain he was feeling far less intense than the one he knew she was experiencing. He had hated seeing her be in so much pain when she had given birth to Allison and this time wasn't any different. With each contraction, she had to push and the pain that was written on her face said it all.

"Just one good last push Mrs Casey." And with the following contraction, Gabby gave one last, strong push and Owen's screams were filling the room. The nurses quickly took him away to clean him after Matt had cut the cord and he was then returned to her where she started brestfeeding immediately, the bond between mother and son starting right then.

Matt watched the woman that he called his wife and that he loved more than anything in this world cradle their son in her arms and he was overjoyed. He pushed a stubborn lock of hair away from Gabby's forehead and placed a kiss on it and then on their son's head.

"He's perfect." He whispered.

"He is."

"You did great." He soothingly ran his fingers through her hair.

"We did great." She looked up at him with a smile. "Do you have any news on the house?" She asked as Owen was now asleep against her chest.

"I just told them that Owen was here and Shay said they'd be there as soon as they could." They knew that Fifty one was one of the busier houses and that it was possible that they might not see them until morning but just then, Shay poked her head into the room.

"Knock knock." She smiled. "Are you guys up for visitors or do you want us to come back later?" Shay had Allison in her arms but you could see that she was impatient to meet her new baby brother.

"You guys can come in." Shay and Severide were the first to come in but soon enough, the whole house was packed inside the large room. The hospital had a strict visiting policy but they also knew that Fifty one was family and there was nothing that was going to stop them tonight from spending a little bit of time with the newest addition to that family.

Allison was the very first one to hold Owen, Matt instructing her into a large hospital chair, placing him in her arms. "Be careful ok." He knew that she would be but he also knew how excited she was so it was just a reminder.

After that, everyone took turns in holding Owen, the newborn completely smitten with everyone. He was being passed around, looking at everyone and he never complained once except when it was time for another feeding. Shay reluctantly gave him back to Gabby and chief Boden managed to pull the whole house out so the new family could get some quality time together.

A few days later, they were all set to bring him home. After they had all settled in, Matt had gone to run a few errands since they hadn't been home in a few days. He wanted to bring Allison with him to give Gabby and Owen the chance to rest together and get close but she wanted nothing to do with it, wanting to stay with her mother. "You need to be nice for mommy and Owen ok? Because mommy is very tired and your bother needs to rest too."

"Yes daddy."

"Ok, I love you guys." He kissed Allie on the cheek and left. The tv was on at minimum volume and the girls were watching some cartoons on television but Matt wasn't expecting the sight he had in front of him when he returned home. Gabby was staring at Owen who was asleep in her arms and Allie had her head on her lap, fast asleep. "Looks like the last few days tired you out." He smiled at Gabby who looked down at Allison fast asleep.

"Looks like it. Care to join us?"

"Absolutely." He put away what he had bought and took a seat next to Gabby, placing his arm around her shoulder. "I can't believe how lucky I am." He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'd say. When we first met, our paths were only meant to cross once and we were supposed to go our seperate ways." She remembered that time like it was yesterday.

"Hallie had left me and Mills had left you and it was supposed to be nothing more than a one night stand." He added.

"And it turned out to be so much more." She looked down at her two sleeping children.

"Seven years and two beautiful kids later, I couldn't have asked for a better ending."

"It's perfect."

"To many more years like this."

"To the rest of our lives." They shared a tender kiss and they spent the first of many days as a happy family, both getting the happy ending they dreamed of.

THE END

* * *

 **A/n: I hope you guys liked their ending and please take a few seconds to leave your final thoughts on this story, I love to know what you think. I'll see you guys in my other stories, Love - Sarra**


End file.
